The Everybody Loves Ciel Show
by Anna B-nana
Summary: Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show! Since 2010 ELC has been an interactive review-based comedy show, hosted by Anna B-nana, Ciel, Alois, Claude, Sebastian and plenty of other weirdos too. Drop by our set and join the party! COMPLETE
1. Episode II

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!**  
**Alois**: NO! We have got to change this show's name or else I'm gonna poke someone's eye out!  
**Ciel**: The show should be called the "Everybody Loves Alois Show" hahaha!  
**Alois**: Yeah, that's what it should be called because we all know it's true! Right Anna?  
**Anna B-nana**: . . .

1. Sleepover and Face Licking  
**Alois**: Due to our overwhelming support of four (yes four!) reviews so far, we are going to go ahead and have that sleepover that was mentioned before  
**Ciel**: What are you wearing?  
**Alois**: Oh Ciel, that sounds like a phone sex question! As you viewers can see I am wearing my vintage Hannah-stolen maid outfit as seen in episode 5 of Kuroshitsuji II  
**Ciel**: No! Not that! I still have nightmares about you wearing that!  
**Alois**: Yes, it's true. I have a hobby for _both _cross dressing and licking people.  
**Anna B-nana**: And thus, a crazy clothes optional face licking slumber party began!  
**Alois**: Mmm what a nice tasting face!  
**Felicia**: Ahh! (hits Alois with pillow)  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah . . . she wanted to be a guest  
**Ciel**: (bangs head against nearby wall)

2. Section Two  
**Alois**: Welcome to part two of the Everybody Loves Alois Show!  
**Ciel**: So now what?  
**Alois**: Oh I know! Let's go harass my maid!  
**Ciel**: What? Why would you want to do that?  
**Alois**: Tsk! Someone needs to catch up on their anime . . .  
**Ciel**: (why do I even ask?)

3. Lack of Questions  
**Alois**: This part of the show is dedicated to question answering! After all, so many people love me I should have tons of questions by now!  
**Anna B-nana**: Um . . . we didn't get any questions  
**Alois**: What?  
**Ciel**: It's true. It seems that my skills are more recognized in other shows  
**Alois**: Such as?  
**Ciel**: Oh you know . . . The Ciel and Sebastian Variety Show, Phantomhive Shopping Network, The Bachelor, The Bachelorette and also I had a guest spot on Criminal Minds . . . to name a few  
**Alois**: . . . *cough* This has been The Everybody Loves Ciel/Alois Show! See you next time *o*

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW**  
**Thanks For Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the other shows I mentioned!**


	2. Episode III

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel/Alois Show!**

1. Special Event  
**Alois**: For this week's special event we will have Demon Butler Mud Wrestling! Watch as my butler Claude and Ciel's butler Sebastian fight it out in the ring together, wearing nothing but-  
**Ciel**: Wait! You don't have to go into the details!  
**Sebastian**: What? So this is my big debut . . . I thought it would be something more-  
**Alois**: More what?  
**Sebastian**: Epic! I mean the idea itself sounds appealing, but-  
**Ciel**: Just go along with it.  
**Sebastian**: Yes, my lord.  
**Alois**: Claude! Don't be a wimp. Give him your worst!  
**Claude**: My worst eh? This will be too easy *smirk*  
**Anna B-nana**: And so . . .  
**Alois**: No! Whoa . . . NO FREAKING WAY! . . . erg . . . wow . . . what? _That_ was dirty . . . okay . . . uh-huh  
**Ciel**: It appears that we have a winner  
**Alois**: It can't be!  
**Grell**: Sebby! I found you at last! What are you doing on this d-list show?  
**Claude**: Will you get your foot out of my face?  
**Grell**: Huh? Oh . . . sorry  
**Ciel**: What are _you _doing here?  
**Grell**: Am I interrupting something?  
**Alois**: Hells yeah!  
**Ciel**: (I could really care less)

2. Debate  
**Anna B-nana**: For all those who have been watching second season and are thinking something along the lines of "What The Frack!" (or something more profane) . . .  
**Ciel**: What do you think of season two of Kuroshitsuji?  
**Alois**: Oh, that's easy. Obviously it was superior to the first season . . . because of me!  
**Ciel**: Yeah . . . uh-huh . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Any further comments?  
**Alois**: Well it was sure fun to act, creeping out all those loyal fans of ours.  
**Ciel**: It was fun to act creeped out by you!  
**Alois**: You had to act?  
**Ciel**: Well, yeah, it does take a lot to creep me out, that's for sure!  
**Alois**: . . .

3. Sexy Redhead Triplets  
**Ciel**: Um . . . this is the first section I've started. This section is dedicated to answering viewer questions. This week's question is for *shudders* . . . Alois?  
**Alois**: Ooooo! A question for moi?  
**Ciel**: Yes, faithful viewer _natcat5 _asks: "WHAT THE HECK ARE THE SEXY REDHEADED TRIPLETS NAMES! Seriously, are they just called the 'sexy redheaded triplets'? Alois, did you bother naming them? Did you decide that just calling them Sexy redhead 1, Sexy redhead 2, and Sexy redhead 3 would suffice? Why don't they have names?"  
**Alois**: I didn't name them, and as appealing as those names you mentioned sound, they do have actual names . . . speaking of which-  
**Thompson (aka Sexy redhead 1)**: An actual TV appearance?  
**Timber (aka Sexy redhead 2)**: I don't think we're aloud to talk . . .  
**Cantebury (aka Sexy redhead 3)**: Yup, that would be a contract breach, sorry  
**Thompson**: But thanks for asking about us-  
**Timber**: And calling us sexy *blushes*  
**Alois**: Alright, well there you have it! Another rip-roaring fun-fest of a show, episode three so far! See you next time XD Remember to review!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana**: I used **Kuroshitsuji Wiki** to answer this episode's question . . .


	3. Episode IV

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! *cries*  
**Alois**: It's because it's your first story with ME, oh yeah _and_ Ciel too . . .

1. Introduction, More or Less  
**Sexy Triplets**: We get to introduce the episode!  
**Thompson**: Our manager let us, but he had to cut our pay!  
**Cantebury**: It's worth it; we have fans who need to see us  
**Timber**: Or fantasize about us in their dreams . . .  
**Cantebury**: Exactly!  
**Thompson**: Oh gawd . . .

2. Kuro Kats  
**Ciel**: Is that what I think it is? Cats spelled with a K?  
**Sebastian**: Did someone say cats? XD I love cats! Did you know?  
**Everyone**: WE KNOW!  
**Alois**: I think Anna was lazy and forgot how to spell!  
**Anna B-nana**: No, I was trying to be cute . . .  
**Ciel**: Bad grammar is cute?  
**Anna B-nana**: . . . Anyways, since "someone" loves cats so freakin' much (like alot) I have decided to introduce my two cats in this show-  
**Sebastian**: OMG CATS  
**Alois**: Hay this is _our_ show, now get lost!  
**Anna B-nana**: I have a tabby named Penny and a fat other cat named Spot aka "the loaf"  
**Ciel**: As in loaf of bread?  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah, she's pretty fat!  
**Spot and Penny**: Meow . . . Kuroshitsuji!  
**Ciel**: Those cats just said "Kuroshitsuji"?  
**Sebastian**: OMG TALKING CATS  
**Anna B-nana**: On this show _anything _can happen  
**Alois**: Anything? Really . . .  
**Cie**l: . . . Scary . . .

3. Question Box  
**Alois**: LOL . . . wut?  
**Anna B-nana**: It's question time !  
**Ciel**: This is a pretty busy show for you . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: (no hesitation) Question #1-_RosalieCullenHale1 _asks: "can Ciel and Alois kiss please please please?" Ooo double please! What do you guys say . . .  
**Ciel**: That's not happening. That was back then, now I'm interested in bigger and better men!  
**Alois**: But . . .  
**Ciel**: NO BOOTY CALLS DECK! (that's NOT happening)  
**Anna B-nana:** Okay then. Question #2- _knight-01 _asks: "Here's a question for Ciel: Do you prefer candied apples or strawberry cheesecake? Oh and for the two of them who is the seme and who is the uke in the relationship? -snicker-"  
**Ciel**: Okay . . . I like cheesecake better! Sebastian bakes it with love XP  
**Alois**: And for question two . . .  
**Ciel**: Oh no . . .  
**Alois**: If by "seme" and "uke" you mean male and female, I definitely wear the pants in this relationship, if you know what I mean . . .  
**Ciel**: Oh really?  
**Alois**: Yeah babe, let's kiss for real this time!  
**Ciel**: No! (runs away)  
**Alois**: He's so cute!  
**Anna B-nana**: I don't know if that's the word you're looking for.

**That's All For Now  
****THANKS FOR READING!**

**Disclaimer: Part of this episode was inspired by lyrics taken from Kelly's song- No Booty Calls**


	4. Episode V

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!**

1. Alois Dreams  
**Alois**: (wakes up) . . . Whoa! I just had the strangest dream . . . CLAUDE!  
**Claude**: What's the matter?  
**Alois**: I just dreamt that someone asked me to make out with you! What do you suppose that means?  
**Claude**: I don't know, maybe we should then.  
**Alois**: Kay, just a sec. I forgot mah chapstick-  
**Claude**: What's that excited screaming noise I hear?  
**Alois: **I don't . . . mmph! . . . oh Claude you're amazing!  
**Anna B-nana**: Thanks to _RosalieCullenHale1_ for the request  
**Ciel**: What request?

2. Question Time  
**Alois**: . . . and then I kicked him in the you know where . . . oh, what is it Anna?  
**Anna B-nana**: I have some viewer questions to ask you  
**Alois**: Oh! How exciting! I love the fans (but I love Ciel more!)  
**Anna B-nana**: _monsoon10 _asks: "Alois, what does Sebby smell like and does CIEL'S EAR TASTE YUMMY?"  
**Alois**: I've wondered about those things myself actually. I have not really gotten the chance to smell Sebastian, I think Ciel says he smells like roses and cheap perfume! And _does_ Ciel's ear taste yummy? I wouldn't have licked it otherwise!  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah you would!  
**Ciel**: Huh? Did I miss something?  
**Anna B-nana**: You're just in time for the next question! _knight-01 _asks you this: "What did you feel when Sebastian is doing..uh you know what to the nun?"  
**Ciel**: Um . . . *shudders* maybe I'll know _exactly _what you're talking about when I turn eighteen and can watch R-rated movies!  
**Alois**: I can share my collection with you! There's some really gnarly ones XD  
**Ciel**: ( . . . that was . . . )  
**Anna B-nana**: Moving right along! _monsoon10_ also asks "Ciel, when are you going to admit to making out with Sebastian in the linen closet? I have pics, so don't say you didn't!"  
**Ciel**: . . . T-that question is way to personal, I mean . . .  
**Alois**: Wow Cielly! I didn't know you had such deep dark secrets!  
**Ciel**: . . . I-I do not! *blushes* I've been framed!  
**Anna B-nana**: I have the photos right here, do you want to see them?  
**Alois**: Hells yeah! Lemme see!  
**Ciel**: Wait! That's not me in that photo . . . It's just some cosplayers dressed like me and Sebastian!  
**Anna B-nana**: Well we can't know for sure, but Ciel refuses to admit to this alleged affair!  
**Ciel**: I don't have any affairs! (runs away)  
**Anna B-nana**: . . . Well, thankfully, the last question from _svehla _is for Alois: "Why you are so mean to Hannah? What's wrong with her? Or are you a woman's hater? You don't seem hate Lizzie but you hate Hannah so much (you call her whore) and tease her every you see her. Or are you falling in love with her and use your cruelty to express your love?"  
**Alois**: Am I mean to Hannah? Really? I guess I just don't like her. She's annoying, never says anything, and does whatever people tell her to do! You would hate her too if you knew her like I do . . . some things can't be described with words, for example I can't describe why I want Ciel, I just _want_ him. But I am certainly not falling in love with her!  
**Anna B-nana**: Is that everything?  
**Alois**: I . . . I'm not going to apologize for being mean to Hannah! (leaves)

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana**: That was a hard episode to write! I hope I answered all of your questions well, at least I tried to! In my opinion, Alois is just a troubled and sometimes a very angry person who has been badly affected by his past experiences. Hannah is just an outlet for how he deals with these negative emotions. I still think he's an amazing character despite his flaws. The kiss scene was fun to write haha!


	5. Episode VI

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
Anna B-nana**: I will try to update everyday if I get enough reviews  
**Ciel**: No problem with that!  
**Anna B-nana**: You're sure friendly today . . .

1. Random Questions Show  
**Anna B-nana**: The Everybody Loves Ciel Show tries to answer every question ASAP  
**Alois**: YES! Seriously we love the reviews here- 23! Oh and before we start I have this great picture to show everyone that I drew it myself!  
**Ciel**: That's a badly drawn crayon sketch of me and Sebastian kissing while I am wearing a . . . cat suit? Seriously, where do your ideas come from?  
**Alois**: I have weird dreams, okay!  
**Anna B-nana**: . . . now for this episode's question period. Question #1! _Sebastian's Servant Felicia _asks: "Alois; do you like Batman?" and . . . "Ciel, do you think I'm cute?"  
**Alois**: Nope. Spiderman's way cooler, plus Tobey Maguire is my man-crush.  
**Anna B-nana**: (see the spider connection . . . cause Claude can transform into one, see!)  
**Alois**: Mmm . . . I do love a man in costume!  
**Ciel**: Do I think that you are cute? Yeah I did . . . but that was before you and Alois started licking each other's faces during episode 2!  
**Alois**: Oh yeah, that was hawt! Lick my face anytime babe!  
**Anna B-nana**: Alrighty then! _Felicia_ also says: "Claude, Sebastian I would like to form a contract with you two . . ."  
**Alois and Ciel**: No way, he's my demon butler, not yours!  
**Alois**: But you can be a guest on this show anytime!  
**Anna B-nana**: Question #2, _RosalieCullenHale01_ asks "If you were locked in a room with only one bed would you two share it or would you commit suicide to get away"  
**Ciel**: I might share the bed if Alois would stay on his side and his side only!  
**Alois**: Ciel would steal all the sheets and I bet he snores and says weird things in his sleep like- "Oh! Sebby-chan! I love you Sebby-chan!"  
**Ciel**: Suddenly suicide sounds pretty good . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Question #3. _svehla _asks "Ciel-you really have many blue things (ring,eyes,shirt,short), but do you like that color? Maybe Sebby arranges your style deliberately so you often use some blue things?"  
**Ciel**: Ahem! When I was very young, people would always dress me in blue for some reason . . . and it got worse when I met Elizabeth!  
**Alois**: Oh boy . . .  
**Ciel**: "It's such a cute colour" she said. She's my fiancé, so I had to go along with it. Also, blue is the colour of my eyes (eye, now that one is purple with a weird star thing that I cover with an eyepatch so that I don't scare the children) and blue is also the colour of the ring that symbolizes that I am CIEL PHANTOMHIVE . . . EARL OF PHANTOMHIVE! Ah-ha-ha-ha!  
**Anna B-nana**: I see . . . now, the last question of the day, also form _svehla . . . _"Alois-You like dancing (The proof is in ep 1) but when & where you learn that FEMININE movement? Did CLAUDE teach you?"  
**Alois**: Ole! Those moves you saw weren't feminine, they were _Spanish_! And where did I learn how to dance? I taught myself . . . cause I am quite gifted and talented as you all know. However it's a shame that Claude never wants to be my dance partner. He's such a spoil-sport like he doesn't know how to laugh on cue . . . I mean what butler _doesn't_ know how to do that?  
**Anna B-nana**: Well, it looks like we're out of time for today. A long episode of questions? Please review to suggest topics, things you want us to do, and to ask questions!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	6. Episode VII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
Anna B-nana**: Thank you everyone for all the positive reviews . . . I honestly didn't think this story would be famous at all. I have close to 1000 hits and 27 reviews. That's more than any of my stories! Hmm . . . I'll try to cheer myself up by making this funny cause I am depressed (as is everyone) after watching the latest episode of Kuroshitsuji II. Okay, SCREW YOU CLAUDE and Ciel, do you have a new fetish for killing people? And then Grell was butchering Hannah on a tree with a chainsaw right after Alois recalls his time as a child prostitute! *goes off to sulk in nearby corner*  
**Alois**: . . . Anyways, onto the show!  
**Ciel**: K-killing people? Who me?

1. Unexpected Visitors  
**Alois**: Today on the Everybody Loves (_does not_) Ciel Show where-  
**Lau**: Howzit going beeches?  
**Ciel**: What are you doing here?  
**Lau**: Hmm . . . I don't really know. What _am_ I doing here?  
**Ran-Mau**: *waves flag of China*  
**Anna B-nana**: Do you say anything . . . ever?  
**Ran-Mau**: . . . uhm . . . *shakes head*  
**Alois**: This is our show . . . so go away!  
**Lau**: Psh! Whatever . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: That was a short section XP

2. Ye Olde Question Box  
**Ciel**: "Ye Olde" What's that supposed to mean?  
**Anna B-nana**: I was trying to be creative . . .  
**Ciel**: (old fashioned language is creative?)**  
Anna B-nana**: Anyways, today's question period will be co-hosted by Svelha!  
**Svelha: **Hello. I have some of my own questions for the cast . . . Ciel, I'm one of your fans. Ciel, you're so cute & clever. I want you to be my little brother. Do you accept me as your big sister? If you don't, please do one favor to me: Use black cat costume and do Alois Spanish dance in front of Sebby. I think it's easy since I don't ask you to strip like Hannah, or do you prefer strip like that? O.O (Ehehehe….)  
**Ciel**: Thanks for the compliments. I've never had any siblings, so sure. Um . . . leave the stripping and dancing to Alois; I'm too cool for that. WHY DO PEOPLE WANT ME TO DRESS LIKE A CAT?  
**Anna B-nana**: Cause it would be cute. Anyways, continue Svelha-  
**Svelha: **For Sebby: Sebby, you really have a nice smile. I like your smile and I want you ask a question: When you help Ciel takes a bath, what're you feel while looking his nak*d body? Be honest… though you're demon, please!  
**Sebastian**: Thanks, I have perfected this smile over the last thousand or so years. I'm glad that someone notices *glares at Ciel* . . . about the bath question. I'm not a pervert, plus Ciel is way too young for my liking . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Good to know.  
**Svelha**: My next questions are for Alois. I want ask you 2 questions: 1st: Will you marry me, please?, 2nd: Will you share Claude with me as my secret boyfriend? He betrayed you so that's no problem, right? Plus if you marry me, I don't mind if you marry Ciel and Claude too^^. What's your answer please? :)  
**Alois**: Oh why not. How hard is a marriage to arrange anyways these days? And you just gave me a great idea. I should start a harem with Ciel, Claude and anyone else who wants to join. Heck, I'll even let that jerk Sebastian join if he agrees to give me a foot massage! Let's do it babe!  
**Anna B-nana**: Uh-huh. (secretly wants to join) Okay, finish up and we can move onto other viewer questions-  
**Svelha**: Thanks. Okay, Claude: You're so COOL! I LIKE YOU! That's ALL!  
**Claude**: Thank you!  
**Anna B-nana**: . . . Um. Thanks Svelha. Now, let's move onto more questions-  
**Ciel**: Oh joy.  
**Anna** **B-nana**: Next, _monsoon10 asks "_Ciel: Have you ever had naughty dreams about Alois?"  
**Ciel**: Um . . . define naughty?  
**Alois**: Oh so you have had dreams about me then. That's totally fine because everyone-  
**Ciel**: I do not have naughty dreams about you!  
**Alois**: Uh huh. Sure. Don't try to deny it babe. *takes chance to lick Ciel's face*  
**Anna B-nana**: Awww . . . that's so sweet. Anyways, _monsoon10 _also asks: "Alois: If you had to choose between licking Ciel's adorable face for five minutes, or seeing Claude tap dance in booty shorts, which would you choose?  
**Alois**: They both sound so good! Actually is it possible to do both . . . at the same time?  
**Ciel**: You are so sick in the head . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: The rest of the questions we will save for the next episode- watch it!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana: **Whew! That was a long episode. Please let me know if I should keep them shorter! And review, I will try to keep up with your questions. (I love answering them)


	7. Episode VIII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
Anna B-nana**: Yahoo-hoo! I am glad that this story is so popular. Thanks for the reviews!  
**Alois**: U know it babe! *winks*

1. Bath Haus des Alois  
**Anna B-nana**: Haha! I stole the name of this segment from a Lady Gaga music video- gold stars to the person who can tell me which one-  
**Alois**: Welcome my loyal fans to "Bath Haus des Alois" the name of my new harem!  
**Ciel**: Why am I wearing nothing but a towel?  
**Alois**: It is a bath _haus_ after all . . . hey Sebastian!  
**Sebastian**: Hmhm? Oh it's you.  
**Alois**: Whadda you mean by "oh it's you"  
**Sebastian**: How may I serve you *cough* highness? (gawd it's steamy in here)  
**Ciel**: Your highness? What! (also, what do you mean by steamy?)  
**Anna B-nana**: (they can read each other's thoughts?)  
**Ciel**: (uh . . . yeah didn't you know that?)  
**Sebastian**: (it's pretty obvious actually, when Ciel is blushing all the time he's actually reading my dirty minded thoughts)  
**Anna B-nana**: (that's so cool! so can I join your mind reading club?)  
**Sebastian**: (I don't know. Maybe later cause that kid Alois is giving me a weird look for some reason)  
**Alois**: Ahem! I was wondering when you were going to give me that foot massage eh?  
**Sebastian**: Well-  
**Svelha**: No! He's my husband so I should be doing that. And Alois honey do your toenails need clipping? Cause I would totally be up for that!  
**Ciel**: (ewwww!)  
**Anna B-nana**: (major barf-o-rama)  
**Sebastian**: (like totally gross)  
**Anna B-nana**: It seems that relationships are steadily growing as we witness matrimonial toenail clipping . . . and other details that we won't go into right now!

1. Questions  
**Ciel**: . . . your pain is my pain- it's okay if no one else understands . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Huh? What was that?  
**Ciel**: Oh! Nothing . . .  
**Alois**: It's question time again. Remember peeps- nothing is off limits on this show-  
**Anna B-nana**: Questions #1. _RosalieCullenHale1_ asks:  
- Ciel I will give you a big double chocolate cake if you kiss Alois  
**Ciel**: Sorry, I only eat cake made by Sebastian (your cake is the bomb)  
**Sebastian**: (oh thank you!)  
**Anna B-nana**: she also has a question for Alois: "I love you to death my question is have you ever seen a shrink because I think you should"  
**Alois**: Thanks for your concern. _Maybe_ I saw a shrink but there's no knowing cause that part wasn't in the anime *cough* or maybe someone (Anna) is behind in her episode watching  
**Anna B-nana**: Sure . . . also she tells Claude to ... "go die" and has this to say to Sebastian "I hate you for reasons unknown to even myself and I will give you a shelter of kitties if you kiss Grell full on the lips with tongue"  
**Claude**: (butler hater)  
**Sebastian**: (what was that?)  
**Claude**: (get outta my head!)  
**Sebastian**: I'm sorry you hate me, and unfortunately Grell is out of town on some official death god business, but you can still give me those homeless cats! **  
Anna B-nana**: Okay, next _ChiaroscuroLolita _asks:  
"Ciel, I have a question for you... ;3  
Why did you blush when you saw Alois dressed as a girl? xD  
Oh and Alois, I didn't know you were a fan-artist too! :O  
And your dancing is self-taught? Cool!  
...I'd join your harem. ((And Ciel's if he has one.))"  
**Ciel**: Cause Alois is hot dressed like a girl! There I said it!  
**Alois**: Oh wow! So you do like me?  
**Ciel**: *cough* And I don't plan on having a harem, seeing the failure of Alois' "Bath Haus"  
**Alois**: Thanks a bunch for the compliments, we'll have dance lessons next time and art classes too for those who wish to attend!  
**Ciel**: . . .

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana: **I have taken quotes from some of my favourite anime and hidden them in this story-  
These anime are:  
- Makai Senki Disgaea  
- Rosario + Vampire  
- Ouran High School Host Club.  
If you think you're an anime expert tell me which quotes are from which anime!  
(PS one quote is in episode seven)


	8. Episode IX

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
Anna B-nana**: Sorry for the long time no update! This weekend was really busy . . .  
**Ciel**: Seriously, our ratings have gone way down  
**Alois**: Spank me, I'm bad XD

1. Hurray Polygamy  
**Alois: **Today I have a very special person to introduce . . . fiancé number three, aka Ms. Svelha Trancy  
**Svelha**: I love you and I want to bear all your children!  
**Alois**: Well, I guess that's fine  
**Ciel**: How sweet . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Whoa! Wait, how can you have three fiancés? Who are numbers two and three then?  
**Alois**: (no hesitation) Ciel and Claude of course . . . although slots four and five are open too.  
**Ciel**: That's five fiancés? Isn't that against the law?  
**Alois**: In your world Cielly, it may be . . . but in my world . . . well . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Okay then, so when's the wedding?  
**Everyone**: WHAT!  
**Ciel**: If anyone is interested, I am already engaged!

2. WELCOME TO THE ALOIS SPECIAL 10 HOURS PYJAMA PARTY- YEEHAW!  
**Alois**: Ole! And that people . . . is what real dancing is all about!  
**Anna B-nana**: That was some hot stuff Alois! Show us more . . .  
**Svelha**: Back off- he's mine!  
**Anna B-nana**: Hey, hey, hey! Now I'm fiancé number four, or didn't you get the memo?  
**Alois**: It's okay ladies, there's enough of me for all of you!  
**Random Fan-girl**: Kya!  
**Alois**: (I think we just found our number five)  
**Anna B-nana**: Later that night . . .  
Room Number One: Special Spicy Combo (Alois, Svelha, Random Fan-girl) Ole!**  
Alois**: Let's get it on!  
**Svelha**: Oh . . . are you really serious?  
**Alois**: Hells yeah I am . . .  
**Svelha**: Oh, okay!  
**Alois**: Are you sure you're ready for this?  
**Svelha**: Um . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY  
**Alois**: (when did she get here?) Oh, well . . . pillow fight!  
**Random Fan-girl**: Kya!  
**Svelha**: Seriously *gets hit with pillow* Whoa!  
**Anna B-nana**: The narrator gets no fun at all . . . anyways, much, much later . . .  
Room Number Two: Unexpected All Male Action Combo (Ciel, Sebby, Claude) Erg . . .  
**Sebastian & Claude**: Oh . . . mmph! Ah . . .  
**Ciel**: Uhm . . . why am I here?  
**Anna B-nana**: In the mean time can you answer some viewer questions?  
**Ciel**: *shudders* Sure let's hear them . . . WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN ALREADY GEEZ!  
**Svelha**: *holds video recording device* (I knew this was a good idea)  
**Anna B-nana**: Question One: from _reyrocks__**: **_**"**ok so Ciel, are you ever jealous of Grell when he hangs out with Sebby? Haha"  
**Ciel**: They hang out? Since when . . . nobody tells me these things!  
**Anna B-nana**: Next Question: from_Sebastian's Servant Felicia_  
Alois: do you think I would look cute dressed as Robin?  
Ciel; can I borrow Sebastian until Thanksgiving break?  
Alois: may I have a hug?  
**Ciel**: For my question, I say he's busy right now but I'll ask him later for sure . . . you can take my place as Alois' second fiancé, actually please do! His answers would probably be "Sure and Yes"  
**Anna B-nana**: Well there you have it! Another great episode . . . please review and don't hate me for taking so long to review . . . my friend came in from out of town and I had a date and other junk . . . hee hee!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	9. Episode X

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
Anna B-nana**: Welcome to another great episode of our beloved, highly reviewed, fresh, sexy-  
**Alois**: Amusing, funny, hilarious, funny, awesome and SEXY show  
**Ciel**: You do realize that you just said sexy twice  
**Sebastian**: (And funny . . .)  
**Ciel**: (HAHAHA)  
**Sebastian**: (LOL LOL LOL)  
**Anna B-nana**: (Wooooooo)  
**Alois**: . . . *awkward* . . .  
**Svehla**: Let's go do unmentionable things together backstage!  
**Anna B-nana**: Anyways, onto the show!

1. Les Switcheroo  
**Anna B-nana**: This is a great idea where the main characters all switch personalities !  
**Ciel**: Hay! I never signed up for this *pouts*  
PARTE UNO: Ciel's Tonguephilia and an Alois TKO  
**Ciel**: (wakes up) Whoa! I have the strangest desire to lick something . . .  
**Sebastian**: Huh?  
**Anna B-nana**: Meanwhile . . .  
**Alois**: (still asleep) BECAUSE I AM ALOIS TRANCY! HEAD OF THE-  
**Claude**: His soul suddenly seems less unappetizing than usual!  
**Alois**: (kicks Claude in face) Get away from me you pervert!  
**Grell**: That was like a total K-O!  
**Svehla**: (holds video camera) Hells yes!  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah . . .  
**Ciel**: (rolls around on bed laughing like a crazy person)  
**Sebastian**: Is there a name for his condition?  
PARTE DUO: Things Get Sweaty and The Butlers Mix Up  
**Claude**: I like cats . . . hee hee!  
**Alois**: Ole! Hey were you even paying attention to me?  
**Claude**: Of course not, there were cats around  
**Alois**: Oh yeah, we have a cat infestation here. Can you call an exterminator?  
**Claude**: . . .  
**Alois**: *holds up spray can* RAID!  
**Claude**: NO!  
**Anna B-nana**: Elsewhere . . .  
**Sebastian**: Ciel Phantomhive . . . mmmm . . . get me some of that!  
**Ciel**: In your wildest dreams . . . take this! *high kick*  
**Sebastian**: Ooooh kick me again!  
**Ciel**: (why do these things keep happening to me?) *holds up spray can* RAID!  
**Anna B-nana**: I would like to thank our sponsor for this segment . . . RAID insect killer and butler repellent (results may vary)

2. Questions and Random Time  
**Anna B-nana**: Our last few minutes will be dedicated to question answering  
**Ciel**: Oh, I can barely contain myself  
**Anna B-nana**: Okay then! Question #1 _AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion _asks: "What if you two (indicating Ciel and Alois) switched bodies? THEN CIEL WOULD WEAR BOOTY SHORTS"  
**Alois**: If we switched bodies *smiles* . . . what would my several fiancés do without me?  
**Ciel**: I would probably shoot myself . . . if I had to switch bodies with you  
**Alois**: Really?  
**Ciel**: No way! I love you man XD  
**Anna B-nana**: Maybe they really did switch bodies . . .  
**Alois**: Next question, also from _AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion_: "Alois, you can lick my face any time you want. Because I would probably die if you did. And then I would come back and make you do it again! MWUHAHAHAHA!" Well, I do love a girl who can laugh properly so sure- you can take fiancé spot number . . .  
**Ciel**: (he can't remember how many he has)  
**Anna B-nana**: Well here's a re-cap!  
**Ciel**: DON'T WANT TO KNOW  
**Anna B-nana**: #1- Svehla, #2- Ciel/Felicia, #3- Claude, #4- ME and #5 AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion!  
**Alois**: Last question is for my wonderful number three, Ciel. Fiancé #5 asks: "Ciel will you marry me? And then we can have an affair behind your back with Alois! Because then I get you and Alois and Alois gets me and you and you... well you're forced to get Alois and me!:D EVERYONE WINS"  
**Ciel**:*cough* Well according to harem policy *checks sheet* members of Alois' harem can intermarry so-  
**Elizabeth**: What?  
**Ciel**: Ah . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: . . . please review- I will be updating weekly!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	10. Episode XI

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Note: **Please don't think that with the end of Kuroshitsuji II comes the end of this show! I will keep writing this story as long as people give me enough reviews to write more episodes! I really am AMAZED at this story's fandom which has all happened so fast! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and all of our special guests and people who have asked questions *sniffle*

1. Bad Language**  
Anna B-nana**: Today I had a spare period and got home early- so I decided write!  
**Ciel**: So . . . how are things?  
**Anna B-nana: **Actually . . . quite nice. Except the weather has been a total _$%^&_ this week_  
_**Ciel**: A what?  
**Alois**: I think she means a _%$78_ . . . right?_  
_**Anna B-nana**: I think you're talking about _%$73_ . . . and no that's not right.  
**Sebastian**: That's not what she said anyways she meant that the weather is a _$%^&_!  
**Ciel**: What do you mean by _$%^&_?  
**Sebastian**: *whispers*  
**Ciel**: Wow! Anna really knows some foul-mouthed language!  
**Anna B-nana**: They're called "sentence enhancers"  
**Alois**: _$%^&_ . . . I will have to remember that one

1. Svehla B-nana  
**Svehla B-nana: **So Anna says she's off doing some _$%^&_ things so today I'll host the show!  
**Alois**: Ooooh do we have any questions?  
**Svehla**: Yup. I have a few questions. First one is for you based on the last episode of Kuroshitsuji- "My question is: if you love her (Hannah),why don't you kiss her in that tower? Is Ciel's body too short to reach her lips? Are you embarrassed? Or maybe you just don't want Hannah to get killed by your fiancées and fan-girls after you kiss her?"  
**Alois**: What? So my personal life is suddenly available for everyone to eye-rape?  
**Ciel**: "Eye-Rape . . . to rape something with your eyes?" WHAT  
**Alois**: Anyways; I love Hannah as the mother or sister that I never had . . . not romantically (yet). Ciel _is_ short *laughs* VERY short *laughs again* but he is younger than me so . . . and I am loyal to my fiancés (all five) and shall not cheat on them without good reasons!  
**Ciel**: Short you say? I AM CIEL PHANTOMHIVE AND-  
**Svehla**: You should say _thank you_ to Alois since he delivered a perfect smile in the end of episode 11 when he collapsed. That's will increase your popularity since everyone knows you never smile as cute as that time!  
**Ciel**: Well . . . *inaudible voice* thanks I guess?  
**Alois**: You _guess_?  
**Svehla**: *cough* Next we have a question from _RosalieCullenHale1_: "Alois I want to be your fiancée! I have a brother I will gladly let you torture and just a question for every one if you could kill one person who would it be . . ."  
**Alois**: Fiancée number six- I think I would like to . . . kill that damn ass annoying mouse that is keeping me up at night until three in the morning!  
**Ciel**: I would like to kill every person who has made my life miserable and somewhat depressing yet interesting for an anime series! SCREW THEM  
**Anna B-nana**: I would kill no one, well maybe Claude cause we all know he's evil and messed up in the head . . .  
**Claude**: I would like to kill _her_ for saying that *evil laugh*  
**Sebastian**: I would kill you . . . now if possible!  
**Anna B-nana**: Hey this is a T.V show! No murdering fellow cast members!  
**Sebastian**: Okay later then you greasy haired spider demon!  
**Claude**: I'll be waiting you cat loving loser! Let's fight using forks and knives but NOT spoons because they are obviously NOT SHARP ENOUGH

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	11. Episode XII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: We have reached episode twelve on this show!  
**Alois**: 48 reviews baby! WOOT  
**Anna B-nana**: But this is NOT the last episode (that's for sure) help us reach our goal of 50 reviews and the person who gives review number 50 will have a special guest appearance on the show!

1. Demon Hour  
**Anna B-nana**: For today's special segment we will be having a demon-themed show where you will learn everything you wanted to know about demons. Our special guests are Sebastian and Ciel . . .  
**Sebastian**: Yay demons! U know, we get less recognition that we should!  
**Anna B-nana**: Let's start with you Ciel, since you have recently gone demon. Any comments?  
**Ciel**: I miss drinking real tea. I mean imaginary tea lacks that spicy appeal, know what I'm saying? Also, because I am now a demon, must I not wear blue anymore?  
**Alois**: WHAT . . . MY FIANCE IS A DEMON?  
**Sebastian**: Hmm . . . don't you like demons? *demon eye flash*  
**Ciel**: *demon eye flash*  
**Anna B-nana**: *demon-not working*  
**Alois**: Eeek! I need to go and lick something-bye!  
**Anna B-nana**: Now back to the show! Sebastian, can you explain why do all demons have black nail polish?  
**Sebastian**: Cause' we're the only creatures stylish enough to pull it off.  
**Ciel**: *hold bottle of nail polish remover* Ah! Yeah we're real fashion mavens!  
**Sebastian**: Mavens? *demon eye flash*  
**Ciel**: Ack! Will you stop that already? *demon eye flash*  
**Anna B-nana**: This has been part one of Demon Hour- SEND IN SOME QUESTIONS FOR PART TWO

3. Mailbox  
**Anna B-nana**: This is our show's new section featuring messages from our viewers!  
_**From Svehla**_: Ciel: Your demon form is 1000 x cooler than your human form, I LIKE IT!I want to contract you if you want. Please do so since I have build a Demon's gym for you so you can practice every day to gain your height until 165 cm. You don't want to stay 150 cm forever as a demon, do you?  
**Ciel**: I'm a 1000 x cool demon? You really think so? I'm so touched! We _could_ make a contract, but I don't know about that unless I can have two contracts at the same time . . . but do you really think that I'll get taller just by working out? Hopefully. PS How did you know my height? Anyways, thanks for the message!  
_**From Svehla Too**_**: **Alois: Baby...,You're still my dearest from now till forever (give him heart-shaped jewel box) It's a ring with purple pearl, I think you like purple, am I right?  
**Alois**: Oooh #1 you are too kind! Of course I'll accept your gift my love! I do like purple as you can see in my wardrobe. I'll wear your ring . . . it doesn't have any person's soul inside it does it?  
_**Also From Svehla**_**:** Claude: You don't get anything at the end, but I have bought you new : It's infra red glasses...,use it wisely.  
**Claude**: Kewl . . . thanks for the glasses. I lived a good demon's life so everything's fine!  
_**One More From Svehla**_**:** Sebby: You will feel hunger as long as you live since you can eat souls again..,well..,I'm at your sorrow..,now I give you a pack of my AB blood since i think you like blood too(you often lick blood),though it's not your main food, I hope it can serve as vitamin or something :let me know the taste if you have try!  
**Sebastian**: Oh! THANK YOU (tries to hide enthusiasm) *drinks blood*  
**Anna B-nana**: (ewww gross) BTW did you know my blood type is A+  
**Sebastian**: (that was good . . . erm . . . kind of sweet and salty)  
_**From Felicia**_**: **Hey Alois, *hands him a box* here you go it's a wedding present ^_^ (it's a gold heart necklace)  
**Alois**: Yeah two gifts! Thank you #3! (how sweet)  
_**From AnimeVamp1997**_**: **THIS QUESTION IS FOR ALOIS: HOW MANY WIVES (OR HUSBANDS HEHE) DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET THE NEXT EPISDOE? OH YEAH, AND I'D BE REALLY HAPPY TO SHARE MY IDEAS OF TORTURE WITH YOU. ITS REALLY FUN TOM TORTURE PEOPLE ISN'T IT?  
**Alois**: As many as we can legally have! Which is as many as we can have! Right now there are . . . how many again? Anyways, you can be in the next episode where we can have lengthy discussions of our hobbies!  
_**Last One From RosalieCullenHale1**_**: **hey people I have to say that I'm upset with the ending it was so depressing Hanna should go die but whatevs. Ciel I have a nickname for you its Cece now Cece will you marry me please please please?  
**Ciel: **Uhm . . . *cough* . . . Cece? Yeah sure I guess so . . . you can be #2 right after Lizzy!  
**Elizabeth**: Again, WHAT?  
**Anna B-nana**: Well it looks like we are out of time! See you next week!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	12. Episode XIII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: Dear readers, honoured guests, smoking hot fiancés . . .  
**Alois**: This is episode thirteen . . .  
**Undertaker**: Boo!  
**Alois**: *screams like a little girl*  
**Anna B-nana**: Thank you _reyrocks_ for being review 50!  
Note: Undertaker will be properly featured in the Halloween episode!

1. Demon Hour Part Two  
**Anna B-nana**: Welcome back to Demon Hour part two, where we will be discussing-  
**Sebastian**: Svehla darling, your blood tastes so good that I think I'm addicted  
**Svehla**: *blushes*  
**Sebastian**: KAPPU-CHUUUU  
**Anna B-nana**: Whoa! There will be no kappu-chu here! (save that for after the show)  
**Sebastian**: Um . . . okay! *detaches from Svehla's neck*  
**Ciel**: You have some questions for us . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh yeah. _AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion_ asks: "Sebastian- Well I could go on and on for like five hours about how hot you are but I'll get right to the point- I feel like you and Alois should have the master/demon relationship because you two are more alike?"  
**Alois**: C'mon Sebby . . . kappu-chu and all that!  
**Sebastian**: . . . you know, she has a point . . .  
**Ciel**: (what, I thought you . . . loved me)  
**Anna B-nana**: (OMG did he just think what I thought he thought?)  
**Grell**: (Oh no he did not!)  
**Ciel**: Hey, Grell you can read minds too . . .  
**Grell**: And I'm a beast with a chainsaw! DON'T FORGET THAT . . . *blows kisses*  
**Anna B-nana**: Anyways, _AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion_ also says "ALOIS YOU SHOULD TOTALLY LICK SEBASTIAN... HE MIGHT LICK YOU BACK! Ciel- I don't like your demon form, I mean you're sexy and all but now poor Sebby is your bitch. Forever. And that sucks for him"  
**Sebastian**: Hehe . . . I might but it would give poor Ciel a heart attack . . .  
**Alois**: It has been proven that there is a high chance that I will lick back when licked. Yes, that is the tongue-philia talking . . .  
**Ciel**: About being a demon- NOT MY FAULT . . . *glares at Alois*  
**Alois**: Did I just feel a cold breeze?  
**Anna B-nana**: Alright then . . .  
**AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion**: *pops out of Alois' coat*  
**Alois**: Whoa! How did you get there?  
**Anna B-nana**: Next, our favourite fiancé _Svehla_ asks: "For all demons cast: I'm really curious about demon's reproduction every demon give birth like human? Or they produce some eggs like animals (bird,spiders,etc, since sebastian demon's form is crow and claude's is spider...,or is there special way to reproduce asexually (use clone,genetic transfer,etc,I don't know much...)? If demon reproduces way is like human's, i want to ask this question: Can male demon become pregnant? If they can, I'm really sure ciel will give birth soon...,hahaha..."  
**Sebastian**: I think I should answer this one. Ahem! *long pause* Okay children, when two demons love each other a lot . . . and then some things happen . . . and then you have a baby! For some reason this is making me think of Claude . . . *laughs* Anyways . . . can you tell me now which came first- the demon or the egg?  
**Ciel**: Oh Sebastian, that was a wonderful explanation . . . NOT  
**Anna B-nana**: So Ciel, are you expecting or not- the viewers want to know!  
**Ciel**: Eeee! I reserve the right to my privacy!  
**Sebatian**: Are there things that you're not telling me!  
**Grell**: Oh come on! If you were to have a child it would be with me!  
**Anna B-nana**: Is that even biologically possible?  
**Alois**: I wonder about that, I really wonder . . .  
**Ciel**: I'm NOT pregnant okay!  
**Elizabeth**: WHAT THE &*%^ IS HAPPENING HERE?  
**Ciel**: *pulls her into passionate embrace*  
**Sebastian**: Now that REALLY makes me think of Claude!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana**: there may be an extra episode this week because I got lazy and made this one short, okay call me review hungry but I just get so happy whenever I read those reviews! I am excited for the next episode and please review! Alois will lick you if you don't! KAPPU CHUUU  
**Alois**: wedding episode to come soon- fiancés please make requests (dresses, presents, ring etc)


	13. Episode XIV

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: Today we have a special guest- TOKYO POLICE CLUB (they're a band)  
**TPC**: Yeah! We are happy to be a figment of this messed up teenager's imagination  
**Anna B-nana**: Oooohh the lead singer is so hawt!  
**Alois**: You're telling me! Hey sexy, wanna be my sixth fiancé?  
**Random Band Member**: Sure! You're a lot more fun that "that chick" over there!  
**Anna B-nana (that chick)**: NOOOO!  
**Ciel**: Um . . . Anna! It's time to wake up from your messed up dreams and host the show!  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh sheesh y'all twas a dream . . .

1. _Whipped Cream_ HOT TUB  
**Anna B-nana**: Okay! Well it looked pretty good in that commercial, but now it seems kinda small  
**Alois**: Don't worry, we'll find a way to fit everyone, I'm sure!  
**Anna B-nana**: Much later . . .  
**Sebastian**: I'm sure glad that the whipped cream hides all the skimpy swimsuits we're wearing  
**Anna B-nana**: Sebastian's got rock hard abs and a killer physique . . . it's about time he took off his shirt  
**Alois**: The thing is, I don't mind wearing a Speedo! (fan-girls must be dying here muhahaha!)  
**Ciel**: This is far too undignified for someone such as-  
**Alois**: *drags Ciel into tub by ankle***  
****Ciel**: Yeee! Hmm this is actually quite relaxing *buries face in whipped cream*  
**Anna B-nana**: Are you alright there?  
**Ciel**: OM-NOM!  
**Alois**: Oh, leave him for a while  
**Sebastian**: (young master!)  
**Ciel**: (but, but it's so good . . . om-nom-nom)  
**Sebastian**: He's hopeless . . . by the way, where's Claude?  
**Anna B-nana**: No idea . . . YEEE! Something grabbed my foot-  
**Alois**: I'll save you! *dives into depths of tub*  
**Anna B-nana**: Okay . . . we have a few questions . . . _RosalieCullenHale1_ asks: "what will you do with Sebastian now that you're a demon and have excellent endurance and other things *nudge nudge wink wink*"  
**Ciel**: OM-NOM! What was that, my ears were filling with cream . . .  
**Sebastian**: I don't think that Ciel's endurance has been tested in "that way" yet! Well he gets taller and grows some chest hair . . . maybe then . . .  
**Ciel**: *changes subject* Don't you think Alois has been under for a long time?  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah actually, it's freaking me out!  
**Mystery Voice**: *cough-sputter* IMA KILL YOU! Uwa!  
**Ciel**: *shudders and hides behind Sebastian*  
**Alois**: *resurfaces* Hmmm that whipped cream was good! Oh and I'm not sure what was down there- leave it up the viewer's imaginations! (review and guess)  
**Anna B-nana**: Alois, you're alive! Thank heavens! Oh yeah, and I got another question from _Sada-chan_: "If demons can change their forms...I want to know, Have you, Sebastian ever thought of being a women? And another question, If I give you my soul, will you marry me?"  
**Sebastian**: Nope, that sketchy business isn't for me . . . I actually haven' t thought of marriage yet *blushes*  
**Alois: **Maybe we could call you two Sarahbastian and Cielle  
**Anna B-nana**: I like that, what do you think Cielle?  
**Ciel**: *no comment*  
**Anna B-nana**: *wipes cream from forehead* Also, _monsoon10_ asks:  
"Ciel- What color underwear are you wearing? I hope they're not blue. Mix it up a little, love!  
Sebastian- Do you enjoy cherries? Do you enjoy them with cream? I'm quite certain that you do.  
Alois- Do you use conditioner? BLONDE POWER!"  
**Ciel**: Underwear? I don't think it's been invented yet . . .  
**Sebastian**: It's not like I wear any  
**Ciel**: No one asked you!  
**Sebastian**: I do like cherries but no one likes cream more than Ciel- the tub level's gone down one third!  
**Alois**: And my hair is naturally that-  
**Anna B-nana**: knock-out blonde?  
**Ciel**: dirty blonde?  
**Alois**: That's the one!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana**: This episode turned out to be highly entertaining! REVIEW, but I don't have to tell you right? *winks*


	14. Episode XV

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: Welcome to yet another episode of this show! It's shorter and I know I have a lot of unanswered questions so I will answer them in the next episode- this is kind of something else anyways- just a weird random idea- review if you want to! I will take any suggestions or special guests from other anime or books to add to this "mini-series" idea! This is all partly inspired by SNL and the "Stefan" skits- haha

1. Special Mini-Series: _The Future is a Mirror of The Past_- Part One  
**Anna B-nana**: Location: London's hottest club- Smash; a place where what happens on the dance floor stays on the dance floor and people usually leave missing one shoe. There are Germfs, Human Bathmats and Puppets in Disguise. Such inexplicable phenomenon can only lead to one person- pimp turned club promoter Ciel Phantomhive, a womanizing fashion icon who knows how to "shake that thang" and takes booty calls for free.  
**Future Ciel**: YEE-HAW! Who's gonna pay for the next dance? Anyone out there? But not you Alois, cause everyone knows you're a do nothing drunk who's going nowhere in his life! *winks*  
**Future Alois**: *mutters * That Phantomhive character thinks he's all that (coughs and takes swig out of mystery flask hidden in the folds of his 1930's era trench coat)  
**Future Claude**: Show off that form child!  
**Future Alois**: Claude? When did you get here?  
**Future Claude**: Oh, I've been here all night . . . CIEL here's $2.50 for that spicy number you learned last week  
**Future Ciel**: What! Only $2.50? But it's for you, so . . . *starts to pole dance*  
**Sebastian**: (so in the future Ciel is a club owner and a pole dancer? I didn't see that one coming! How did I make it to the future anyways? This is all so strange)  
**Future Ciel**: *stops dancing* (what was that . . . thought I heard something)  
**Future Claude**: Well that was disappointing!  
**Future Alois**: Ah, that was mediocre entertainment anyways . . . BARTENDER! *points to Sebastian* Get me two stiff drinks and a virgin strawberry daiquiri for this guy over here *points to Claude*  
**Sebastian**: *ignores* (Ciel, what are you doing dancing here)  
**Future Ciel**: (Sebastian? It really is you!) *stares at reflection in pole for a while*  
**Sebastian**: (what are you wearing! It's . . . indecent)  
**Future Ciel**: (b-but I need the money, what with Lizzie and our seven kids back home I barely earn enough money to pay the rent. It's a miracle we survive, but every time I see their smiling faces-)  
**Alois**: WHAT? Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing . . . CUT THE MUSIC  
**Ciel**: S-seven kids? M-me?  
**Elizabeth**: S-smiling faces? P-pay the rent?  
**Alois**: This is too much for me . . . *faints*  
**Future Sebastian**: It's about time for me to appear. What's the ruckus folks?  
**Sebastian**: . . .  
**Future Grell**: When are you going to stop going to clubs, get your act together and marry me already!  
**Future Sebastian**: I love you, it's true. But alas! My heart . . . belongs to another . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Next Time: will Sebastian come to terms with Ciel's new career choice? Will Alois ever become sober? Will Claude ever stop being such a pervert? Who are the future Ciel's seven children and WHO is the future Sebastian's secret lover? All this and more on the next show! Actually PLEASE help me with this one if you like the idea! How should the story play out? Viewers will decide . . .

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana**: I wonder if this will be wildly popular or what? I'm excited for people's responses . . .


	15. Episode XVI

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Alois**: We have reached the sweet sixteen episode, do you remember when we first started?  
**Anna B-nana**: "_What are you wearing?_" "_Oh, Ciel that sounds like a phone-sex question!"  
_**Alois**: . . .

1. Alois "Ties The Knot" Wedding Fiancé #1  
Note: the weddings are in order to be fair . . . hope you like them!  
**Anna B-nana**: *cries* Alois is finally getting married to his first beloved fiancé Svehla**- **the future Mrs. Trancy wears a purple and red kimono given to her by her lover-  
**Alois**: Oh . . . the wedding was today? Heh . . .  
**Svehla**: Oh mah husband! Let's do it like they did on Napoleon Dynamite with a horse!  
**Anna B-nana**: And thus, a black stallion was rented for the occasion and the newlywed couple rode down the aisle on the horse . . .  
**Alois**: PPhhtt! I'm getting horse mane in my face!  
**Svehla: **Yeessh! My kimono's coming undone . . .  
**Alois**: Save that for the honeymoon!  
**Claude**: I like the way you think!  
**Alois**: Svehla, you're #1 for a reason! *kisses the bride*  
**Anna B-nana**: Hey I didn't say kiss the bride yet!  
**Svehla**: Alois baby_, let's go all the way tonight_ . . .  
**Alois**: _No regrets, just love  
_**Anna B-nana**: _We can dance, until we die  
_**Claude**: _You and I, will be young forever_ (Teenage Dream- Katy Perry)  
**Anna B-nana**: This has been Alois and Svehla's Japanese/Napoleon Dynamite/Kimono/Katy Perry Wedding

1. Mega Mailbox Gold and Silver Platinum Ruby Super Edition  
**Anna B-nana**: Welcome to volume two of mailbox! Let's read those letters! This may be long . . .  
_**From Sada-chan**_: "I have one question...which one of you two enjoys wearing dresses the most? This I would like to know"  
**Alois**: That's a hard question . . . although we all know that Ciel has a more feminine appearance! It's part of his appeal and attractiveness, and according to recent surveys, men enjoy-  
**Ciel**: I only wore a dress because I had to! And not because I wanted to!  
**Alois**: That reminds me- we have a special dress, I mean _guest_- someone who also loves wearing dresses- Yuki Sohma from _Fruits Basket  
_**Yuki**: Erm . . . this is the wrong show I think!  
**Alois**: Anyways, would you like to read the next letter handsome? Gawd they don't call you a prince for nothing!  
**Yuki**: *runs away to save his dignity*  
_**From AnimeVamp1997**_**: "**LICK ME! XD WHY AM I SO HAPPY? OH YEAH CAUSE IM A MULTI PERSONALITY PERSON! WOOHOO! O YEAH! FOR CIEL: YOUR SHORT. SEBASTIAN: I FEEL SORRY FOR U! YOUR ON A LEASH FOR ETERNITY! ALOIS: LURVE YOU! CLAUDE: GO DIE IN THE MOST GRUESOME WAY YOU CAN IMAGINE! MWAHAHAHA"  
**Anna B-nana**: CAPS LOCKS _are _fun!  
**Ciel**: I'M NOT SHORT  
**Anna B-nana**: See?  
**Sebastian**: Heh . . . I've been getting a lot of that lately!  
**Alois**: THANK YOU!  
**Claude**: Hah . . . I've also been getting a lot of that . . .  
**Sebastian**: I picture something involving crochet needles  
**Anna B-nana**: OMG I crochet too- we must discuss!  
**Claude**: Sure XD then we can dress Ciel with our creations  
**Random Person**: NOOO HE'S EEEVVVIIILL  
_**From Monsoon10**__: _"Claude: What's your opinion on rabbits? Do you store them in your pants? Is that why they're so bulgy, or is Alois wearing hooker boots again? Ciel: Do you EVER eat anything healthy? If you keep eating sweets, you'll get fat! The cake is a lie, baby~ Alois: Pocky?"  
**Claude**: *too busy discussing crochet he can't answer*  
**Alois**: Yeah I like pocky, gimme some thanx- strawberry cream's the best!  
**Ciel**: Why do I eat so much cake and sweets? There is a theory to that- u see my idol and hero L from _Death Note_ eats the same and he's a genius! He's proof that a sugar-based diet fosters brain development . . . I MUST FOLLOW THIS EXAMPLE  
_**From Sammie-Spazzmuffin**_**: **"Ciel, there's no shame in being short! 150cm is the height of CHAMPIONS! Champions, I tell you. That's how tall I am, and that's how tall Edward Elric was once upon a time. And he's the most successful midget of all"  
**Ciel**: Thanks, and who is this Edward Elric character- I'd like to meet him!  
**Mystery Voice**: m'kay Alphonse, I think we're lost . . . there's no way we're going to find the-  
**Anna B-nana**: Hey everyone, it's EDWARD ELRIC the FULL-METAL ALCHEMIST and OMG is that his brother wearing a dress? I didn't know they made them that large!  
**Alois**: Welcome to our show! Spare a minute?  
**Edward**: Nope, we're kinda in the middle of a life changing journey, but thanks! And Ciel Phantomhive, I'm a big fan!  
**Ciel**: *faints*  
**Alphonse**: Umm, brother . . . this guy is decorating me with his crochet projects . . .  
**Claude**: U wanna take off that armour big guy? *winks*  
**Edward**: NOOO!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana**: Hehe, I'm so happy to be posting so many episodes this week . . . think I need a break!


	16. Episode XVII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: I have to thank everyone who has reviewed and made this show such a blast to write! Please make requests for me to feature your favourite anime or novel series as a mini-crossover in the show . . .  
**Alois**: BEWARE this will be a long episode  
**Ciel**: Oh I'm so scared . . .

1. Alois "Ties the Knot" Wedding Fiance #2  
**Anna B-nana**: Watch me attempt to write some AloisxClaude- it shall be amusing.  
**Alois**: You're obviously not yaoi enough but . . . *sighs*  
**Claude**: Oh but I am!  
**Alois**: MMph!  
**Anna B-nana**: Heh . . .  
**Claude**: *throws crochet project at new husband*  
**Alois**: Ooooh is this for me?  
**Claude**: Unfortunately it's too big for Ciel so . . .  
**Alois**: OH I LOVE YOU!  
**Claude**: Huh? Well since we are married now- and Ciel is _way_ (like WAY-WAY-WAY) out of my league . . . I guess I sorta kinda . . . love . . . you as well . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Awww that's so romantic!  
**Svehla**: Alois you cheater . . . w-what about our honeymoon? D-don't you love me anymore . . .  
**Alois**: *fainted due to Claude's love confession*

2. Ultra Supreme Extra Special Jumbo Mailbox The Extended Edition  
**Anna B-nana**: I'm having fun with these titles as you can see!  
_**From Felicia**_**: **Happy 18th Birthday "Ciel: I want you to sing Ready! by Folder 5. Sebby: I need you to watch the house while I'm gone in November for a week?"  
**Ciel**: *sings like a girl, Grell at the piano, wearing a sexy red dress with a low cut like "he always wanted"*  
**Alois**: WHOA what was that?  
**Ciel**: That wasn't me- just some cosplayers dressed like-  
**Anna B-nana**: We've heard this before. Fangirls swoon over your mad singing skills . . .  
**Ciel**: I DO NOT SING  
**Alois**: Heh . . . shorty lost his temper!  
**Sebastian**: Where do you live? No, really!  
**Ciel**: You are not leaving me. Plus you promised to take me trick-or-treating!  
**Alois**: Uh, wrong month man.  
**Ciel**: That's his excuse . . .  
_**From KaZeKaeRu1307**_: Alois: Honey, since your married and all and i don't want to wait in your long line of fiancées.. can u have an affair with me? we have so much in common.. i love lick and smelling stuff too just like you and I'm also bi-polar so could totally do you! ahahaha  
Ciel: can I please have some of Sebby-chan's cake? since you're a demon now and you can't have diabetes, you can have much as you want right? so share! and everybody knows about your height,  
fave food and birthday so don't be surprised...  
**Alois**: What would my wives think of me? But you do sound like my kind of person so maybe someday when I'm less famous and my fiancé count becomes lower . . . we can have an affair- Ahahaha!  
**Ciel**: I'm getting lots of questions today! To answer your question, I don't even eat cake anymore and I only drink imaginary tea according to the anime . . . so sure. And really does _everyone_ know my height and favourite food and birthday too? That's actually not too surprising.  
_**From Starcatrose**_: Ciel and Sebastian: do you love each other? And don't lie, Ciel, or I will somehow get you kidnapped again. Sebastian if you lie then you won't get a fluffy cat. Also Ciel will you marry me? And don't worry Lizzy we can make him cute together!  
**Both**: Well yes . . . wasn't it obvious? Our love exists even outside your wildest dreams!  
**Anna B-nana**: *shocked look*  
**Ciel**: Mhmhm . . . that's right Sebby's mah bitch! I'll have to think of that marriage proposal though.  
**Sebastian**: . . .  
**Alois**: I'm also available in case anyone's wondering  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah, cause you have NO LOVE LIFE WHATSOEVER!  
**Alois**: It's tragic really . . .  
_**From Svehla**__: _For Ciel: Ciel, I'm having your baby now. Remember what we did last summer and please tell this good news to Sebastian, your forever butler and Lizzie, one of your fiancé. I want to see what kind of face that they make, but please don't tell this to Alois my husband, okay?  
For Sebastian: Sebastian, although I'm having Ciel's baby, you mustn't get upset because I know what you did last summer to Grell, and now he's having baby too and that's yours. What will you do about it? Commit suicide?  
**Ciel**: Um when and where did we do the dirty deed that got me pregnant?  
**Alois**: Dirty deed? HAHA  
**Ciel**: No really what's going on?  
**Sebastian**: Oh, haven't you heard- anime characters can now reproduce asexually, like trees!  
**Ciel**: Like trees you say?  
**Sebastian**: Anyways, what's a love child between friends? And there must be some mistake . . .  
**Grell**: Sebby come see your baby! He looks just like you!  
**Sebastian**: *wakes up* I have some crazy dreams! *shudders*

3. DoUbLe DeMoNs- _Special_ _Disgaea Crossover  
_Note: Makai Senki Disgaea is an awesome anime/game series that is really worth checking out  
**Alois**: Hmhmhm!  
**Laharl (from Disgaea)**: HMhm . .. HM! Hmmmm!  
**Alois**: Haaa-ha-ha-ha-ha!  
**Laharl**: DARE YOU MOCK THE OVERLORD?  
**Alois**: Oh I dare alright! This will be FUN  
**Laharl**: Hmhm . . . hm! Prepare to suffer to consequences of your insolence!  
**Alois**: I'm ready for anything.  
**Etna (also from Disgaea)**: Oh . . . I don't know about that.  
**Laharl**: Shut it vassal  
**Etna**: Ignore him . . . hey blondie wanna go on a date?  
**Laharl**: H-hook up? Hm . . .  
**Alois**: SURE!  
**Anna B-nana**: Meanwhile-  
**Sebastian**: Laharl Krichevskoy?  
**Laharl**: Sebastian Michaelis, it's been a while!  
**Ciel**: What is going on here?  
**Sebastian**: Way back before you were born, me and this guy Laharl were poker buddies  
**Laharl**: Sebastian was quite the player, I was the only one who could beat him  
**Sebastian**: That's nothing compared to how you cheated  
**Laharl**: Yes . . . you got me there! Hmhm . . . hm!  
**Ciel**: Does he always say that?  
**Sebastian**: You ask too many questions!  
**Ciel**: *walks out of room offended*  
**Alois**: Hey, wanna play me?  
**Everyone**: Go away!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana**: NEXT TIME: interview the author- ask me questions about writing!


	17. Episode XVIII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!**

**Anna B-nana**: This is the show that you have all been waiting for- our special _Halloween Episode_ . . . all regularly scheduled programming will be postponed for the next episode!  
**Alois**: Ooooh I dressed up as a-  
**Anna B-nana**: Whoa child!  
**Undertaker**: Hehe . . . ehehe! Prepare to enter a world of inexplicable events and frightening phenomena!  
**Ciel**: Oh, I don't really know about that . . .  
**Undertaker**: It's the TWILIGHT ZONE!  
**Alois**: No it's the TIME WARP AGAIN!  
**Anna B-nana**: You're all wrong, it's the MONSTER MASH! Hit the music people!  
**Alois**: _it was the mash . . .  
_**Anna B-nana**: It was a graveyard smash  
**Alois**: _It was the mash . . .  
_**Anna B-nana**: It was the monster mash!  
**Ciel**: *dancing in a corner* . . . Ahh! You saw nothing! Nothing I say!  
**Anna B-nana**: Sure, oh and it might be time for me to start hosting.  
**Undertaker**: Nope I can take care of that . . . first we will have the pin the tail on the pumpkin contest, bobbing for apples _and_ a costume contest! Ehehehe . . .  
**Ciel**: Er. . . what's a pumpkin?  
**Alois**: It's one of those orange things right . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: You really are deprived rich kids. Oh I remember last Halloween . . . and we stayed up past midnight . . . and scared even the adults . . . oh and this one guy, he was so drunk . . . I swear it's a miracle that no one got hurt . . . it's such a beautiful time of year really!  
**Claude**: Oww! I'm not a pumpkin . . .  
**Alois**: It was an accident I swear.  
**Undertaker**: *flips hair like Justin Beiber* Okay people, eheheh . . .  
**Ciel**: I'm not bobbing for apples! It's too humiliating for someone such as- *blub-blub-blub*  
**Alois**: It was an accident I swear.  
**Anna B-nana**: *oblivious* Oooh what a great party! Now let's see everyone's costumes . . .  
**Costume #1: Alois- Scarecrow Costume  
****Anna B-nana**: How original and . . . lifelike! How many girls would like _you_ in their garden?  
**Alois**: *grumbles* DAMN BIRDS!  
**Costume #2**: **Ciel- Cute Kitty Costume**:  
**Anna B-nana**: I honestly couldn't resist!  
**Ciel**: Sebastian! Don't touch me you-  
**Costume #3: Sebastian-** **"Shirtless Wonder" Costume**:  
**Sebastian**: Is this is honestly just to see me without a shirt on?  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah pretty much.  
**Costume** **#4: Claude- Pumpkin Costume**:  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh, that's just so cute and kyaa!  
**Claude**: *sweating*  
**Costume #5: Grell- Woman Costume**:  
**Anna B-nana**: Nice costume!  
**Grell**: Huh? I'm not wearing a costume . . .

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana: **_REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW_


	18. Episode XIX

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: I use _roman_ _numerals_ because I'm cool like that..  
**Alois**: Oh yeah I got a new tattoo . . .  
**Ciel**: Oh hello. I just thought that I should join the introduction because Alois is always-  
**Alois**: Oooh look I can ride a bike with NO HANDS  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah, nice to have you here Ciel, so what's new?  
**Alois**: Ooooh do you want to know _where_ I got that new tattoo?  
**Ciel**: Oh, not much is new, I'm just chilling you know, and being a demon. It's pretty sweet.  
**Anna B-nana**: Good to hear! That is just so interesting! You're my hero . . .  
**Ciel**: Hey maybe we should get married instead of you and-  
**Alois**: NOBODY LOVES ME *cries*  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh Alois, I didn't even see you!

1. Alois "Ties the Knot" Fiancé Wedding #3  
**Anna B-nana**: Okay people this is the wedding that everyone has been waiting for!  
**Alois**: Really? Who am I marrying this time . . .  
**Felicia**: Look down you!  
**Anna B-nana**: Wow I didn't think that Alois could carry someone that-  
**Felicia**: I'm not FAT and I didn't eat for three whole days to wear this dress!  
**Anna B-nana**: I meant . . . beautiful! And I love your dress teehee Yes, that EXACTLY what I meant!  
**Alois**: Sorry you had to wait so long. Every moment spent away from you is painful…  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh gawd.  
**Felicia**: OMG! *virtual kiss*  
**Anna B-nana**: And so . . . Alois gets married to someone way older than he is . . . again.  
**Alois**: Psh! You're just jealous**-  
****Felicia**: Yeah, but don't worry. Soon you'll be wife number four!  
**Anna B-nana**: WHAT? I'm not . . . whoa what _is_ that?  
**Alois**: *gets carried away by all three wives/husband*

2. Kiss The Author (that's like "kiss the cook" but cooler)  
**Mystery Voice**: OOOOOOKKKAAYYY! INTERVIEW FOR OUR MOST BELOVED AUTHOR! XD  
QUESTION #1: HOW HARD IS IT TO WRITE A STORY THIS GOOD? HMMM?  
QUESTION #2: IS IT STRESSFUL? AND IF IT IS, HOW DO DEAL?  
QUESTION #3: HOW DO COME UP WITH SO MANY GOOD IDEAS! TELL ME!  
QUESTION #4: HOW DO DEAL WITH SUCH CHILDREN! SUCH BAD BEHAVIOR! IT MUST BE FUN! XD  
QUESTION #5: OKAY, LAST QUESTION. DO YOU LURVE YOUR REVIEWERS?  
OOOOOOHHHH? HOW WILL SHE ANSWER? DOES SHE LURVE US! FIND OUT WHEN SHE ANSWERS!  
**Alois**: I'll answer this one! Yeah actually I think it's pretty easy to write this . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Hey wait, it takes some time to come up with the things I come up with and you forgot to thank-  
**Ciel**: YAY CAPS LOCKS . . . I don't think it's stressful to write this show . . . it's FUUUNNN  
**Anna B-nana**: Ciel's using caps locks! That's something new  
**Sebastian**: Yes, it is new. The ideas for this show come from Anna's strange brain based on her crazy life, some is stolen from anime, movies, songs, T.V etc.  
**Anna B-nana**: I think that it's quite fun to place myself with these characters because I can do whatever I want with them but I try to keep some character traits when I write as well.  
**Ciel**: Eheheh . . . of course we love our reviewers because reviews keep this show going! They make Anna happy at least, but she made me say this.  
**Anna B-nana**: If Ciel is a fictional character, does that give him any control over his thoughts or actions? (note: this is from the _Saturday Night Live_ "Maraka" Dora The Explorer parody skit)  
**Ciel**: Now I'm really scared.  
**Alois**: Hey I have not said a word for eight whole lines!  
**Anna B-nana**: Heh . . . sorry _Svehla_ I know you asked questions too, but both sets were so similar I choose this one for the CAPS LOCKS and because it came first. Thanks _AnimeVamp1997_

3. Questions Reversal  
**Anna B-nana**: Instead of the usual asking of questions, this show is going to give you the chance to answer them . . . have fun with it and I will post some answers on the next show.  
**Ciel**: Do I really have to come up with a questions? Ah well. Hmmm . . . "would you rather play chess or a board game with me also where would we be playing it"  
**Alois**: Now it's my turn. Okay I thought long and hard about this one "which Kuroshitsuji character would you like to find in your shower . . ."  
**Claude**: That's his question? Oh umm, "do you think I am the best looking butler and should I keep the glasses or try some new accessories"  
**Sebastian**: My question is "would you rather see my fighting skills or Claude's dancing skills"  
**Anna B-nana**: Okay that's all the questions for now, answer them in your review if you want to.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana: **Hmmm it seems so much shorter when I compress it . . . should I change format?


	19. Episode XX

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my reviewers for making this such a joy to write!  
****We are slowly working out way towards 100 reviews- be review 100 and something special may happen.  
****And so we shall say . . .  
****Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: Ahem! This is episode twenty, meaning that we are nearly legal  
**Alois**: If you're American maybe, but you Canadians are already drinking by eighteen.  
**Anna B-nana**: You ruined the joke.  
**Ciel**: What are you, some kind of comedienne?  
**Alois**: Is that the Canadian spelling?  
**Anna B-nana**: He doesn't get it.

1. Alois "Ties the Knot" Wedding #4  
**Alois**: Oh Anna you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day!  
**Anna B-nana**: Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about.  
**Alois**: What is it darling?  
**Anna B-nana**: Alois, I think that maybe . . . we need to spend some time apart and slow this thing down-  
**Alois**: YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?  
**Anna B-nana**: Look kid, you're too young for me! And besides, don't you already have-  
**Alois**: BUT I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL  
**Anna B-nana**: *sighs* I knew this would happen  
**Drocell Keinz**: Anna! Where have you been all my life?  
_**Author's Note**_: You know who Drocell is right? He's that hot puppet guy from season one!  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh baby! I told you to wait for me backstage!  
**Drocell**: You know that I couldn't stay away from you for long!  
**Anna B-nana**: HEHEHE! *throws herself in Drocell's general direction*  
**Alois**: *slightly annoyed* What's going on here . . . oh well . . . CIEL  
**Ciel**: Hmmm what's up?  
**Alois**: Fiance spot number four just opened up again!  
**Ciel**: Why are you telling me this?  
**Anna B-nana**: He doesn't get it.

2. The _Everybody Loves Ciel Show _Court Show Special  
**Anna B-nana**: Since this episode is a little wild, what with me and Drocell having a hot and sticky virtual affair behind everyone's back . . . I'll let my good pal Sammie host this one, since she does such a spanking job on _Kuroshitsuji Kangaroo Court_ , and also since she's letting me co-host _her_ show . . . okay bye!  
**Sammie**: *hold squirt gun*  
**Alois**: *shudders* It's HER again . . .  
**Ciel**: Ohh I think I just wet myself  
**Sammie**: Oh come on, I know you guys missed me *demonic smile*  
**Alois**: Just to point out, on this show I wear shorts of a decent length!  
**Ciel**: Liar, they're just as short as always.  
**Alois**: I know you get turned on by my sexy legs, even when they're well covered!  
**Ciel**: I DO NOT YOU-  
**Alois**: By the way, where's Claude?  
**Ciel**: Anna wounded him with a pitchfork last night  
**Claude**: She's a bad influence . . . a BAD influence!  
**Sammie**: It was a virtual pitchfork, so how bad can it be?  
**Alois**: Actually worse that a real pitchfork.  
**Sammie**: Care to test that?  
**Alois**: No I'm good thanks!  
**Ciel**: Anna left something for us to read: "Alois, I accuse you of _doing the dirty_ deed with poor Ciel at your birthday party! Now he's going to have your child because using my general knowledge of these things, I'm pretty sure that anime characters were never taught how to use birth control. So . . . how do you plead?"  
**Alois**: It depends on your definition of dirty  
**Sammie**: So you are guilty!  
**Ciel**: What, no it's really fine you don't have to and he didn't really-  
**Sammie**: *aims squirt gun*  
_**Hey What's That Filled With**_**?  
****Sammie**: Use . . . your imaginations!  
**Alois**: Bbbleehhhsgguu!

3. Randomness and Discussion  
**Anna B-nana**: *quite happy with herself*  
**Drocell**: Straw, wood, brass or steel . . . hmmm what do you think Anna?  
**Anna B-nana**: *drools but certainly NOT because of the reason you are thinking and why on earth would she be turned into a _doll_, like seriously people*  
**Ciel**: Something just doesn't feel right here . . .  
**Alois**: Oh let's show off some question answers!  
**Anna B-nana**: Ehehe! What are you doing with that tape measure?  
**Alois**: For question #1 the highest rated answer was from _Svehla_ "Chess of course! After all, I'm the best chess player in the world (Not You). We'll play it on my bed and I'll beat you! If you loose, you must do whatever I want till morning comes. Deal with it?"  
**Ciel**: I like chess . . . but in bed wouldn't the pieces all fall down?  
**Alois**: Oh Ciel, you overthink these things!  
**Sammie**: *squirt gun*  
**Alois**: Oh not- BHdsdjksjdlhggghh!  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh! Right in the face . . . anyways for question #2 we choose was from _RosalieCullenHale1_ "Alois I would so prefer to find either you or Ciel in my shower ya know cause you both just that smexy"  
**Ciel**: It's just because of that last word there right?  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah, pretty much! Drocell, stop it with the needle and thread geez!  
**Alois**: Okay the next question is #3 and the winning answer was _sammie-spazzmuffin's _"No, try some of those big 70s style shades. They will at the very least conceal your face"  
**Claude**: Alright, if you think so!  
**Alois**: I think that was an insult . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Moving on then- our last question winner is _Starcatrose_ who came up with the request to see Sebastian's dancing skills but wait one moment-  
**Sebastian**: *now fighting with Drocell in a corner*  
**Drocell**: She would make such a nice doll don't you think?  
**Anna B-nana**: Is that the truth?  
**Drocell**: OH NOT AT ALL!  
**Alois**: Liar.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana: **Okay so this week I was in the car with my parents and there was a cute weiner dog walking on the street so I was like "what a cute little weenie!" and my dad says "you shouldn't say that to the boys at school" hehe . . . see you next time!


	20. Episode XXI

**100 reviews people! I knew we could do it…  
****Me and sammie-spazzmuffin are now having a **_**vicious review battle**_**!  
****A vicious battle I tell you! LOL *takes deep breath* Vote for ELC. Love y'all.  
****Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Rinrei**: MAGICAL PEACE SIGN OF DEATH!

1. Alois "Ties The Knot" Fiancé Wedding #4.5  
**Anna B-nana**: dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the marriage of Mr. Alois Trancy to his mistress Ms. AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion who requested that "EVERYONE SHALL WEAR BLACK LIPSTICK AND BLACK OUTFITS AND BE SMOKING VANILLA CIGERETTES AND WEAR PROSTITUTE HEELS"  
**Alois**: You will be the forth and the most loved!  
**Svehla**: I've always wanted to dress like a man.  
**Felicia**: Alois is so mmmm ohhh! *words cannot describe*  
**Claude**: That's great . . . *falls asleep*  
**Alois**: *having trouble walking* Ammy my love! Can I call you that? Mere words cannot-  
**A.S.T.N.V: **This wedding was well worth the wait honey bunny!  
**Anna B-nana**: *cries, loudly* It's so romantic ahh! Oh and Drocell, thanks for being my date.  
**Drocell**: (maybe the real version is better than the doll version hmmm)  
**Sebastian**: Hehe I wear black all the time so this is no problem. (Drocell BTW, I'm not done kicking your-)  
**Ciel**: Tobacco is bad for your health *cough* Prostitute heels are bad for your spine *painful*  
**Anna B-nana**: Shure. U know what I am practiving different werd sphellings! Hwat do ewe think?  
**Ciel**: Where did everyone go?  
**Claude**: *wakes up* I think the wedding is over…  
**Alois**: Now that we're alone, what are we going to do?

2. C'est Une Party  
**Ciel**: Hmm . . . hmm! C'EST UNE PARTAY *dances in a circle*  
**Alois**: Ciel! What the hell is going on here?  
**Ciel**: Ack! How much did you see?  
**Alois**: It doesn't matter _what_ I saw, the important thing is that you had a party, and forgot to invite me!  
**Zack Galifiankis**: *walks into room dressed as a teenager with a shirt that says _The Everybody Loves Ciel Show_ on the back written in marker with an arrow pointing to his-*  
**Alois**: *starts dancing*  
**Anna B-nana**: I'll go put some music on! Ciel, you're in charge of buying the liquor.  
**Ciel**: What? Since when? Plus I _never_ drink!  
**Anna B-nana**: Those vanilla cigarettes were expensive, okay?  
**Drocell**: Hey, wanna slow dance?  
**Anna B-nana**: Hehe! YES!  
**Ciel**: Well I guess one sip wouldn't hurt.  
**Later . . .  
****Ciel**: Hah! HOW WASTED AM I?  
**Zack**: DUDE!  
**Anna B-nana**: Ciel, you're a minor you know that?  
**So late that you should be sleeping by now!  
****Ciel**: Oooh! I can see my reflection in the disco ball!  
**Sebastian**: That's because it hit you in the face.  
**Alois**: *sits on Claude, using Svehla as a foot-rest, getting a massage from Felicia while kissing Ammy*  
**Anna B-nana**: Man, we ran out of alchohol again!  
**Alois**: Damn straight!  
**Ciel**: Sebastian! Kiss me you fool!  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh no...  
**Zack:** DUDE!

3. Ciel and the Funky Bunch- _this week's song is _DARE  
**Anna B-nana**: Stop for a minute and play the song DARE by Gorillaz so you can listen to a very special performance featuring _Sebastian_ on Keyboard, _Ciel_ on Tambourine, _Anna B-nana_ on Vocals and _Alois_ on Backup. Next week's song is the viewers choice!  
**Alois**: *singing* _It's coming up… It's coming up… It's coming up… It's coming up… It's coming up… It's DARE  
_**Anna B-nana**: *sexy gasp* Oh!  
**Sebastian ***plays the keyboard like a pro-electric style*  
**Anna B-nana**: _You've got to press it on you… You've just think it… That's what you do baby… Hold it down DARE  
_**Ciel**: *shakes that thang* (I think it's broken)  
**Sebastian**: *keyboard slide* (No you're not shaking it enough)  
**Anna B-nana**: _Jump with them all and move it… Jump back and forth and feel like you would dare yourself…  
_**Alois**: _To work it out…_ *singing in the wrong place*  
**Sebastian**: *power on the motherboard yes*  
**Alois**: _Never did no harm… Never did no harm… It's DARE  
_**Ciel**: *lost and confused* (What the heck..)  
**Sebastian**: *music like that may impregnate women* (Just go with the flow)  
**Alois**: _It's coming up x5_…_ It's DARE  
_**Anna B-nana**: _You've got to press it on you… You've just think it… That's what you do baby… Hold it down DARE  
_**Alois**: _Jump with the moon and . . .  
_**Anna B-nana**: CUT! What is wrong with you people? This song is not really that hard. You all have no musical talent whatsoever. Except you Sebastian! Nice job! *thumbs up*  
**Sebastian**: I aim to please *satisfied grin*  
**Ciel**: But my instrument was broken!  
**Alois**: I'm going back to my trailer!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana: **Whew. Lots of chapters this week teehee! THANK YOU EVERYONE


	21. Episode XXII

**A short episode written because I found some free time- there will be another this weekend.  
****Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: Ahoy! Here on the _Everybody Loves Ciel Show_ we have reached episode 22.  
**RosalieCullenHale1**: MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
**AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion**: HAHAHAHAHHAHAA  
**AnimeVamp1997**: MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
**Anna B-nana**: I just wanted to point out that evil laughing has become a growing epidemic in recent reviews . . .

1. Not Legal  
**Alois**: Who are you calling "not legal" come on, if it's not me that you are talking about then it has to be-  
**Ciel**: I'm more legal that all of you people combined… some of the stuff on this show…  
**Alois**: You're saying that our perfectly safe and harmless acts of polygamy and the like are illegal?  
**Ciel**: It's really no use explaining but… something must be done here!  
**Alois**: Someone brought you a present. It's a "pimp cane" from_ Starcatrose_ … that's so sweet!  
**Ciel**: Sweet? Oh puhleeze! Why would I ever become a pimp?  
**Alois**: I have no idea..  
**Anna B-nana**: What's going on boys? Have you practiced that cabaret number like we rehearsed?  
**Alois**: Oooh the one where _most_ people are wearing _not much_ of anything?  
**Ciel**: This is what I am talking about! On a fine show like this people need standards.  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh Ciel baby. Those _illicit_ and quite frankly _disturbing_ and _scary_ items you ordered are-  
**Ciel**: I don't need the details. However more importantly did you manage to forge my signature when you signed for it like I told you to.  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah I'm pretty sure. It's _Phantomhive_ like B-E-E-H-I-V-E right?  
**Alois**: Psh, _Ciel Beehive_. That's your new name!  
**Ciel**: MY NAME IS NOT-  
_**What did he order anyways? Review and Answer- Ciel will have to open his package sooner or later!**_

2. Claude vs. Random Voice- the _Death Note_ Special  
**Claude**: Hey everyone. Long time no see (or disturb or scar for life etc.) how are things?  
**Anna B-nana**: Ciel is having some issues.  
**Claude**: Oh really?  
**Random Voice**: NOO HE'S EVILLLL  
**Anna B-nana**: Hey "random voice" we've missed you!  
**Random Voice**: LOL I know me too. It's been quite some time.  
**Anna B-nana**: Hey buddy, what do you have against Claude?  
**Random Voice**: CLAUDE = EEEVVVIIILLLL  
**Anna B-nana**: Whoa there. Cool your jets. I just want to help sort things out.  
**Claude**: Yeah, what do you have against me?  
**Random Voice**: Not much really, now that I think about it.  
**Anna B-nana**: So we have resolved our differences?  
**Random Voice**: I guess so, you know what I'm really glad I met you guys actually.  
**Anna B-nana**: That's so great! Now you are in for a treat because today on the show we have a special guest, Light Yagami from _Death Note_. Today he is here to talk about-  
**Random Voice**: *heavy breathing*NOOOOO! IS THIS FOR REAL? HE'S-  
**Anna B-nana**: EEEEVVIIILLL? I know right. Isn't it awesome?  
**Light**: It really is a pleasure to be here today!  
**Random Voice**: *more heavy breathing*  
**Light**: Hey is this guy okay?  
**Anna B-nana**: He acts like this all the time! So anyways, serious talk time. Everyone knows that you're KIRA right? I mean it's pretty dang obvious what with the half-crazed laughing, mad tennis skills and normal teenager visage . . . how could you not be?  
**Light**: *starts to sweat* (She thinks I'm KIRA? Well really there is only one thing I can do about this. But should I kill her now . . . or later? Well maybe I should also kill that Claude character. He looked kinda shifty to be honest. On the other hand, killing them both now would lead to-) *expression of deep thinking*  
**Anna B-nana**: Take your time . . .  
**Random Voice**: NOO CAN'T YOU SEE? HE'S HAVING A DIABOLICAL MONOLOGUE IN HIS HEAD FOR-  
**Light**: Have I said anything to offend anyone?  
**Anna B-nana**: No of course not silly!  
**Light**: *smiles maniacally* (Good, she has no idea of my true intentions! Hmm . . . I am getting paid for this right? If not, well then everyone should die! MUHAHA! *cough* HA! HA!) *eye twitch*  
**Claude**: Hey you seem like a really nice guy! I think we would get along quite well actually.  
**Light**: You know what? That sounds like the best thing I've heard all day!  
**Claude**: I know right?  
**Random Voice**: THAT'S IT! THAT'S ENOUGH… THIS CAN'T BE REAL! IS IT REAL? MY PSYCHATRIST SAYS THAT… BUT IT'S ALL LIES DAMMIT LIES!  
**Light**: Look man, all I want to be is your friend  
**Random Voice**: Yeah are you going to write my name in that book of yours where you keep lists of all of your other friends? The friends who just so happened to have DIED?  
**Light**: Actually yes. I think that would truly confirm us as friends!  
**Anna B-nana**: Oooh write my name first!  
**Claude**: No me! I'm your _best_ friend right?  
**Light**: You people should be my new spokespeople, I mean for that perfectly innocent investigation team I have going? That would be fantastic . . . MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**Anna B-nana**: He's sooo cool.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana**: I apologize for being delinquent and not keeping track of reviews/reoccurring themes/marriages that happen on this show! I just want to make it funny and write a story that makes people laugh- so.. review if this show made you smile! THANK YOU reviews are fuel for faster writing and updates


	22. Episode XXIII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel "Beehive" Show!  
****SPECIAL WEEKEND EPISODE- it's electric and frighteningly hectic  
****Anna B-nana**: Umm I have noticed that on this show I seem to be living an alternate personality.. I am quite normal in real life *really* just a normal teenager who loves her computer like everyone else. Perhaps a bit of a review-mongerer, but she aims to please! Review with questions comments or "what the frack" inquiries.

1. Raiders of The Lost _Closet  
_**Anna B-nana:** What exactly did Ciel order last episode? Everyone has been dying to know so "bond girl/boob woman" Anna B-nana, "indiana/battle skills" Alois and their "short/round/not really a sidekick" Claude will divulge into the murky depths of this troubled adolescent's closet to find out. Some of them may not come out alive or with their sanity completely intact, but they are a brave lot . . . Am I reading this correctly?  
**Alois**: Pretty much. Now let's get to business *opens closet*  
**Ciel**: *snore* Mmhmm . . . Sebastian . . . Hmmm…  
**Claude**: What the frack! He can't hear us can he?  
**Anna B-nana**: Don't worry, I slipped sleeping pills in his tea.  
**Alois**: Nice! Okay here is the first item . . . and it's Sebastian! . . . what the . . .  
**Sebastian**: You forgot to pay the shipping and handling costs. Fork it over bitch!  
**Alois**: Fork it over bitch?  
**Sebastian**: *walks over and lifts the covers to sleep with Ciel, keeping a good distance mind you*  
**Anna B-nana**: That wasn't strange at all. Alright, the second item Ciel ordered is "a Taiwanese bride off the internet to prove to the world that he's not completely gay for Alois" what?  
**Taiwanese Bride**: *walks away to sleep with Ciel but not before kicking Sebastian in the crotch wherein he rolls off the bed onto the floor and curls up into a foetal position*  
**Claude**: Well . . . what else do we have here? "a black leather whip and other sexy torture devices for him to use on Sebastian and Alois" Why the heck not me too?  
**Anna B-nana**: What the!  
**Alois**: *cracks whip* Hehe.. this will prove entertaining.  
**Ciel**: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY ROOM?  
**Claude**: *gets hit with whip* Oooh whip me harder!  
**Anna B-nana**: Noo whip me Alois!  
**Ciel**: Why do I even bother asking?  
**When will they ever learn?**

1. Why Are You Doing Sex to Me?  
**Anna B-nana**: I have been waiting for quite some time to publish this.. enjoy! All inspiration comes from the SNL opening political skits. This section is all Claude and Alois.  
**Claude**: Alois, you're not looking so good.  
**Alois**: *depressed, or at least making a convincing act of it* You never pay attention to me.  
**Claude**: What are you talking about? I always pay attention to you.  
**Alois**: Hmm . . . then are you going to kiss me?  
**Claude**: What?  
**Alois**: I said, are you going to kiss me?  
**Claude**: I still don't understand.  
**Alois**: I like to be kissed WHEN SOMEONE IS DOING SEX TO ME!  
**Claude**: There's no need for that.  
**Alois**: Oh really? You pay way more attention to Ciel (what is with that guy anyways)  
**Claude**: Me and Ciel have nothing more than a relationship of respect  
**Alois**: I might as well ask this now. Are you going to take me to a restaurant?  
**Claude**: Again, what?  
**Alois: **I was wondering if you are going to take me to a restaurant?  
**Claude**: Why would I do that?  
**Alois**: I like to be taken out for dinner WHEN SOMEONE IS DOING SEX WITH ME!  
**Claude**: Look I understand that I make have been… dishonourable with my actions in the past but-  
**Alois**: *bends over* GET IT OVER WITH NOW  
**Ciel**: I think I came at a bad time.  
**Anna B-nana**: Well has your mind been properly messed around with? I hope so! Now personally I cannot remove the image of Alois saying "DOING SEX TO ME" from my head LOL (this may have only made sense to the people who watch SNL otherwise hope you're not too confused)

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana**: I said I would do it *yes* now you have your weekend episode (more will come this week I promise but only if you review gawd it's like I have a fear of falling into review obscurity.. so review please! ahaha)


	23. Episode XXIV

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: Ahoj, and welcome again to another great episode!  
**Alois**: Ahoj is Czech for _hello_ . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Dammit Alois, don't go spilling my personal secrets around the internet like that!  
**Alois**: *gets bitch-slapped*

1. Mega Mailbox the XXX Extended and Uncut Spicy Special  
**Anna B-nana**: There's no real point to this.  
**Ciel**: The title of this section scares me.  
**Alois**: So we have some messages I guess . . .  
_**From KaZeKaeRu1307**_**: **Oh yes! Alois with a whip! hurrrrrrr! so damn sexy!  
**Anna B-nana**: Any comments?  
**Alois**: *cracks whip*  
**Ciel**: hurrrrrr!  
**Claude**: hurrrrr!  
**Sebastian**: erm . . . hurrrr?  
**Alois**: *smiles devilishly*  
**Anna B-nana**: Ahem!  
_**From sammie-spazzmuffin**__: _I think I understood enough of the whole Claude/Alois sex banter. Either way, I laughed! Somehow having Alois say it makes total sense.  
**Claude**: *sex banter*  
**Alois**: I find that offensive!

2. Book of Secrets  
**Alois**: Guess WHAT everyone?  
**Ciel**: You married someone/made them your poor slave for all eternity again?  
**Alois**: Ciel, you flatter me! Naw, I went to the library!  
**Anna B-nana**: You went to the library? *does not compute*  
**Alois**: Hells yeah! And I got this awesome book- the title is "Playing Cards (for realz)" and I found it in the restricted section of Hogwarts!I didn't even bother to read the inside cover, the title made me think that it's about puppies or home electronics, you know normal junk like that? Anyways, I wanted to wait for you guys to read it with me so that we can explore it's secrets together.  
**Anna B-nana**: Where did you find this book?  
**Alois**: Under a stack of crochet magazines.  
**Claude**: Did someone say crochet?  
**Anna B-nana: **Yes . . . do you want to join us?  
**Claude**: Yeah! Hand me the book and I'll start reading . . . *starts to read* "It all began in a curious village that seemed to be forsaken by time itself. A lovely young woman (wench) by the name of Juanita Della Notche was returning home from a busy day of serving her devoted customers (uh-huh) who would come from faraway lands seeking her counsel"  
**Ciel**: I'm bored already.  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah I don't see what's so great about-  
**Claude**: Hey! Give it a chance okay . . . *resumes reading* "On this particular day this woman (of the night) was looking for some action (hot action that is) when a particularly handsome (drop dead sexy) young man-demon-man walked past her. His name was Claude (Sebastian) and he was in the mood for some action of a different variety (remember the nun, oh actually sorry for giving you that image)"  
**Alois**: Whoa how did you get in this story?  
**Claude**: I have no idea. Anyways . . .  
"Unsex me here! he exclaimed. And so she was all why the heck not?  
Thus, the pair rented a hotel room and "played cards" with each other all night long. The people next door also were devote "card players" and so they . . . and also . . . way into the night. It was wonderful and wholesome good fun for everyone. Because no one can deny that demon-men-demons make good card players"  
**Anna B-nana**: I actually think I am enjoying myself.  
**Alois**: We have to share this book with the world! It's a work of genius.  
**Ciel**: Ho-ho! I shall have to challenge Sebastian to a card game one of these days!

3. Writing Contest First Edition  
**Warm up those keyboards for the first ever ELCS writing contest.. the winner will have their entry posted in the next episode! The rules are simple-  
****- when you see a ". . ." this means that you can add quotations  
****- when you see a **_**question in bold**_** answer the question!  
**You are lost in a forest surrounded by cute little bunnies and trees with scary faces on them. You walk into a clearing and meet a tall, dark stranger who offers you a cup of tea. However you remember that you have a family history of tea intolerance so you tell him **". . ." **and he shrugs and says **". . ."  
**_**Who is the stranger? How did you get here in the first place?  
**_Much later, you notice a blonde person (not saying who, but you can guess) sitting dejectedly on a stump and holding a mushroom in one hand. **". . .**" they say, before eating the mushroom. A few moments later they fall off the stump and go into a trance while singing to themselves.  
_**What are they singing? Do you sing along with them?  
**_". . ." you exclaim, and your attractive butler comes running. He winks and says that he will solve all of your problems, but you roll your eyes and say ". . ." It looks like all hope is about to be lost when a flamboyant man-woman-man crashes into your attractive butler and starts glomping him. You throw up your hands and say ". . ." because the pair seem like they are attached by super glue.  
**That was short.. but I look forward to the entries!**

**That's All For Now!  
****THANKS FOR READING!**


	24. Episode XXV

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: Why do we have to hate Claude? Please tell me why.. Also, I know we all our anime lovers, care to share your favourites? Also I need crossover ideas!

1. The Oreo Gameboy Granny Mad-Libs Freezer Shampoo-o-torium Cave!  
Note: sammie-spazzmuffin is the only person who may get this- you won the writing contest  
**Anna B-nana**: That title took me a long time to come up with.. now the word _cave_ makes me think of the songs "In A Cave" by TPC and "Cave In" by Owl City  
**Alois**: Damn straight!  
**Ciel**: What is this place? It's like a 80's retro lounge with bad lighting. Or some hippie's worst nightmare  
**Alois**: *loudly crunches oreos*  
**Anna B-nana**: The shampoo-o-torium cave- a magical place where all of your wildest dreams come true.  
**Claude**: Damn it! Bowser kicked my ass again and I didn't even have time to save!  
**Sebastian**: Fork it over bitch! Lemme beat this sucker… uh-huh… *beats game in less than 15 seconds*  
**Claude**: What was that? Where did you get so skilled?  
**Sebastian**: Okay everyone knows that I can _verb_ your _noun_ and still look _adjective_!  
**Ciel**: Hey everyone, I have someone to introduce!  
**Granny Phantomhive**: WHAT'S THAT SONNY? Speak up child!  
**Ciel**: My name is not Sonny grandmother.  
**Granny**: Don't talk back to your mammy!  
**Ciel**: . . . *mumbled unintelligibly*  
**Alois**: Hey Granny Phantomhive, wanna have an oreo eating contest?  
**Granny**: Are you ready to cry? Because I came to play!  
**Alois**: Oh really? Well then, you might want to borrow some Kleenex!  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh! You just got served!  
**Claude**: Hmm it's kinda cold in here…  
**Ciel**: That's where the freezer part comes in *brushes frost off sleeve*  
**Alois**: *washes hair* Ack! This water is too cold!  
**Anna B-nana**: The shampoo isn't meant to be used silly, we only planned to smell it and get high off the fumes!  
**Claude**: I don't know about this, my mother wouldn't approve.  
**Anna B-nana**: No, no actually this stuff is great! I think we need to buy some more  
**Granny**: Ah me, the children start with shampoo and then it's street drugs and prostitution  
**Alois**: *rubs head with towel* What do you mean by that?  
**Granny**: I remember back when I was your age . . . they were rallying to end the Great Shampoo Prohibition which had been around almost since the invention of shampoo itself. You see, great crime leaders were operating an illicit shampoo ring and innocent people were getting cheated out of their money!  
**Ciel**: *gasps* That's horrible! *smells some cherry-berry shampoo- ooh my favourite*  
**Granny**: Ah yes . . . the unsafe use of shampoos is quite the epidemic among the young people these days  
**Claude**: *passes out* I think I over-dosed! Goodbye sweet life!  
**Random Voice**: IT'S ABOUT TIME

2. "Butler and A Vampire" _Rosario + Vampire Crossover  
_Note: please watch this amazing anime!  
**Kurumu: **Yahoo-hoo! A second crossover section!  
**Yukari**: Get out of the way boob woman!  
**Mizore**: Ah, finally a well deserved vacation . . . could use some snow though.  
**Tsukune**: Visiting this show is such a great idea for a field trip!  
**Moka**: The human world is so interesting, isn't it tsu-ku-ne?  
**Grell**: Oh hello children! Hey you, with the pink hair, who's your stylist?  
**Moka**: Um . . . Rosario and Sons Barber Shop.  
**Grell: **No freaking way! That's the exact same place where I get mine styled!  
**Kurumu**: Hello handsome *blush* you're almost as cute as Aono-kun.  
**Sebastian**: Who me? Thank you for the compliment  
**Kurumu**: *boob-glomp* Oh . . . I can't keep myself away from you!  
**Sebastian**: What the-  
**Ciel**: YAH! Who are you and what are you doing with-  
**Claude**: *calmly crochets in the corner* Oh Ciel, don't get so worked up! We have some very special guests today! You should be more . . . giving.  
**Alois**: Hmm . . . not much is going on today.  
**Moka**: Hello there! I don't think we've met.  
**Alois**: *turns around* Ah! Who are you?  
**Moka**: Oh, sorry for scaring you . . . my name is Moka Akashiya, what's your name?  
**Alois**: Well since you asked . . . the name's Alois Trancy babe.  
**Moka**: Alois . . . *deep meaningful gaze*  
**Alois**: Moka . . . *gaze of confusion*  
**Moka**: Alois . . . *wants to KAPPU-CHU*  
**Alois**: Moka! Uwa . . . what are you doing to me?  
**Tsukune**: H-hey! What's going on here?  
**Alois**: *faints due to blood loss*  
**Yukari**: Now it's time for lunch  
**Tsukune**: Oh, Moka pardon my reach I just have to grab that banana over there . . .  
**Moka**: That ain't no banana, it's my ROSARIO!  
**Ciel**: Ah! My adolescent eyes can't take this!  
**Alois**: *grabs binoculars*  
**Inner Moka**: Who dares awaketh me? Ah, you with the eye-patch, come here!  
**Ciel**: Hah . . .  
**Inner Moka**: I know I shouldn't, but he's just so cute!  
**Alois**: No, pay attention to me instead!  
**Inner Moka**: *high-kick* KNOW YOUR PLACE!  
**Ciel**: What are you going to do to me?  
**Inner Moka**: KAPPU-CHU!  
_**If you know the anime/manga, tell me how I did..**_

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	25. Episode XXVI

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS**

1. Writing Contest Runner Up  
**Winner- AnimeVamp1997  
****Thanks for making us LOL and ROFL- your story was somewhat scary but that's what we expected  
**HAHA! ALL RIGHT CHILDRENNNNNNZZZZZ IT'S STORY TIME! X3  
You are lost in a forest surrounded by cute little bunnies and trees with scary faces on them. You walk into a clearing and meet a tall, dark stranger who offers you a cup of tea. However you remember that you have a family history of tea intolerance so you tell him " HELL NO, B****! WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT! I KNOW! YOU WANT TO KILL ME! RAPE! RAPE!" and he shrugs and says "Eh, it's not like i really care. your not that hot - WHAT! - anyway." "'Who is this guy anyway? heh, i have no idea but he is smeeeeeeexxxyyyy~~~~~~! All i wanted to do is take a nice morbid walk in this creepy forest that is rumored to house rapists and serial killers and stumble upon this yummy man! x3 luuuucckkkyyyy!'" Much later you notice a blonde person sitting dejectedly on a stump a holding a mushroom in one hand. "This looks poisonous. I think i'll eat it and end my life already. *sigh* It's not like anyone cares anyway." A few moments later they fall off the stump and go into a trance while singing to themselves. "' Hmm... have I heard this song before? AH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! PLEASE STOP! THE TORTURE! I-it's a small world after all... NO! DON'T SING ALONG! NEVER!'" "F***ING B****!" You exclaim, and your attractive butler comes running. He winks and says that he will solve all of your problems, but you roll your eyes and say "Ya right. I doubt you can do THAT." It looks like all hope is about to be lost when a flamboyant nam-woman-man crashes into your attractive butler and starts glomping him. You throw up your hands and say "Wow. Can my day get any wierder? There must be something extremely wrong with me for this to happening." because the pair seem like they are attached by super glue. YAY! WASN'T THAT SUCH A WONDERFUL STORY! AND IT WAS SOOOOOOO APPROPRIATE FOR KIDDIES LIKE YOU!

2. Star-xxx-Lovers  
**Anna B-nana**: A show that can make all of your wildest dreams come true!  
**Alois**: Your wildest eh? *creepy grin*  
**Ciel**: Dammit, you really had to include me here didn't you Anna?  
**Alois**: There is one thing that this show is missing, and that is AloisxCiel! Why Anna, must you torture us like this? Why do you have to . . . *cries* keep us apart? It's not right. NOT RIGHT!  
*dramatic pause*  
**Ciel**: Don't do it Anna, if you know what's good for you! (yeah, Sebastian's gonna kick your ass)  
**Anna B-nana**: That sounds like a threat! (that's highly unlikely)  
**Ciel**: *blows Alois a kiss* H-hey whatever you made me do there, I had nothing to do with!  
**Alois**: Hmhmmhm! I think I like this! *walks over to Ciel and sits _very _close to him*  
**Ciel**: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!  
**Alois**: He likes me, I knew it!  
**Anna B-nana**: Well I hope you two are satisfied . . .  
**Claude**: *the shampoo didn't quite kill him* Well I'm not!  
**Ciel**: (He's come to save me? But . . . why? Why him!) *slaps Alois who is trying to lick his face*  
**Claude**: (Ahaha you'll find out soon enough!) *slaps Alois for the same reason*  
**Sebastian**: (You really thought that you could get away with using my mind-reading frequency) *slaps Alois for reasons unknown*  
**Alois**: Trust me, it's worth it! What drunk all and left no friendly drop, to help me after? I will kiss thy lips-  
**Ciel**: Oh happy dagger, this is thy sheath *stabs himself* there, rust and let me die!  
**CielxClaude = the only thing worse than AloisxCiel  
****Okay, AloisxCiel **_**makes no sense**_** because Alois only "wanted" Ciel to irk Sebastian..  
****CielxClaude is just plain creepy! Ciel's 13 also, so perverts should stay away from him.**

2. Ciel and the Funky Bunch- _this week's song is _Tigerlily  
**Anna B-nana**: Cheayy! Alright people this week we are doing a La Roux tribute. Demon triplet _Canterbury_ agreed to sing lead because he pretty much has the La Roux hair already down (or at least the hair colour) I'm on guitar, _Alois_ is on Bass, _Ciel's _on Tambourine and _Sebastian_ is on keyboard again.. _Grell _is singing backup.  
**Sebastian**: *sick piano introduction*  
**Ciel**: *crash-smash*  
**Canterbury**: *singing* _Tonight out on the streets I'm gonna follow you_, _Tell you all about a scene that you would kill for, You're gonna love what's burning right in front of you, But you won't see it by the light of the sun  
_**Anna B-nana**: *in a whole other musical dimension*  
**Grell**: *move out of the way bitch* H-hey I thought we agreed I would be singing!  
**Canterbury**: . . . (these people.. I even styled my hair.. it took an hour)  
**Alois**: What the heck? I didn't even get to my solo this time!  
**Ciel**: Psh . . . I don't have time for this nonsense  
**Sebastian**: *plays the jeopardy theme*  
**Ciel**: Will you stop that?  
**Alois**: *mocks* Yes my lord.  
**Sebastian**: *further mocking* Yes, your highness!  
**Claude**: I'm just about ready to hurt someone..  
**Canterbury**: I umm brought some pitchforks.. microwave popcorn.. snickers bars.. and a lemon.  
**Alois**: GIMME! *sucks on lemon* AHH IT'S S-O-U-R!  
**Anna B-nana**: *lightly pokes Claude with pitchfork while biting a chocolate bar*  
**Ciel**: This is making no sense *eats popcorn*  
**Alois**: Dude, you know that's three day old  
**Canterbury**: I'm well prepared okay?  
**Timber**: *walks in* WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU ah. . . oh . . . Master Alois . . . hi.  
**Canterbury**: Oh brother *has a brotherly moment* these strange people kidnapped me and forced me to sing for them . . . t'was horrible!  
**Thompson**: They are gonna pay! HEHEHE *grabs pitchfork from Anna*  
**Alois**: *facepalm* You idiots. Don't you know that I can hear you?  
**Anna B-nana**: Ah . . . until next time! This has been the _Everybody Loves Ciel Show  
_**Claude**: I'm not finished with you!

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	26. Episode XXVII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: Yahoo! It's my favourite time of year. Warm up your Christmas slippers and start watching holiday cartoons, stay up late to see Santa and sing carols all night long! Alois is going to host a Christmas party.. I swear I am so up for writing that! If you want to be a part, please tell me your:  
1. Costume (or dress or whatever . . . I don't think that any guys read this)  
2. Food (because it's going to be a pot-luck)  
3. Holiday Song for Ciel and The Funky Bunch  
4. Other (whatever you think it would be fun to include)  
Note: _Sada-chan_ if you want Claude wants a blind-date with you  
Sebastian is making his famous Christmas pudding bombe. Drocell will dress like a nut-cracker. Oh and Hannah's going to play that doom-piano or whatever again. And the triplets are dressed like elves teehee! Before the party we have a little pre-Christmas bonus section

1. That Butler, Lacking: _AKA Ciel vs. Alois (this time it's personal)  
_**Anna B-nana**: Sebastian's gone Christmas shopping without us: he avoids us like the plague  
**Alois**: Ciel is more depressed than usual! Or . . . wait a moment.  
**Ciel**: Ehehe! Claude's teaching me how to crochet! So, how does this look. I took me four hours but-  
**Claude**: *pause* What is this? Do you have any skill in anything?  
**Alois**: *gasp* You're too cold Claude!  
**Claude**: I can't poke someone's soft skin with my needle and slowly suck out their sensual soul if they crochet that badly! Sorry but that's the truth. This is something I am passionate about.  
**Anna B-nana**: I wonder what Sebastian is shopping for? Some party decorations? A less-blue wardrobe for Ciel? Anyways he should have brought me with him! *on the side, crochets a long scarfwhich is slowly being wrapped around Ciel, Claude is working on the other end*  
**Alois**: This is going great! Oooh make me one!  
**Anna B-nana**: *twirls crochet needle* I don't know about that. We're busy with this one.  
**Ciel**: *muffled voice* They would rather make me one because I'm better looking and much less creepy  
**Alois**: Care to say that to my face! Bitch!  
**Ciel**: Gladly! Let's do a more intense/dramatic re-enactment of our season two fighting scene!  
**Alois**: *sharpens blade* Oh-ho-ho! I am so ready this time!  
**Ciel**: Psh yeah right, you don't know who you're messing with *takes a moment to unwrap scarf*  
**Alois**: Ah-ha! You should pay attention! Now you're gonna pay Phantomhive!  
**Ciel**: You are so mistaken. I beat you before, now I'm going to beat you again!  
**Anna B-nana**: And so . . .  
**Random Voice**: Round 345! It appears that Alois has gained the upper hand, but for how long will that last?  
**Ciel**: *cough* C'mon it's been three days! Can I at least have some water or something?  
**Alois**: NEVER! PREPARE TO DIE FOOL!  
**Anna B-nana**: *click* And so I say to him . . . and he was all like . . . can you even believe it? *click*  
**Claude**: Oh not at all. Not at all.  
**Ciel**: *clashes sword* Dammit he's too fast!  
**Alois**: So you admit defeat?  
**Ciel**: NEVAR! KYA! DIE TRANCY DIE!  
**Sebastian**: Young master! I am quite sorry for being so late.  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah, what have you been doing the past three days?  
**Sebastian**: Oh, I stopped by the church and met than nun again. *blushes*  
**Ciel**: YOU WHAT?  
**Alois**: *gasp*

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	27. Episode XXVIII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!  
****Hello! I have decided to spread out the holiday fun and write not one, but several parts to this special. Also, I am dropping the script style for these episodes… WARNING! the following may or may not include 13 year old boys sounding like 13 year old girls, SebastianxCiel, GrellxCiel, bad dreams, trash cans, card playing and notebooks of love/friendship! **

**1.**_** Part One: The Secret Diary of Ciel Phantomhive  
**_It was a regular Tuesday night and a certain illustrious red-haired death god was trying to make use of his spare time with his favourite activity; looking for attractive men to glomp whilst jumping from roof-top to roof-top in the slums of London. He was singing loudly this night to Britney Spears music; one ear-piece of his _new _red IPod nano shoved in his ear while the other one was tangled up in his glasses.  
"Cause you know that you're toxic!" screamed Grell at the top of his lungs as he landed in the middle of an alley.  
"There's no one here . . . that's a real shame" he muttered to himself, adjusting the ribbons around his neck.  
Before Grell hit the play button he noticed the shine of a black leather-bound notebook lying abandoned on top of a trash can. Grell could not resist picking it up because he knew exactly what it was.  
"Yes! That stud muffin death god Ryuk remembered to leave me his death note! It's a note-book of love! Does this mean that he wants to go out with me?"  
Grell excitedly flipped open the front cover, but the frowned when he read the first page. There was a message written in curly handwriting: _This Secret Diary is the Private Property of his Earldom Ciel Phantomhive; do not read on penalty of death, seriously don't read this, it may screw you up for life_ . . .  
"Death? I love death! But why would Phantomhive leave his diary out in the open? Everybody knows that he has loads of juicy secrets. Oh . . . maybe I'll read this! I can find out more about my love Sebas-chan!"  
**Dear Diary: Did you know that my name means **_**sky**_** in French? I thought that was pretty cool!  
****It's that time of year again; the holiday season. It is not my favourite season although I am quite sure that I don't even have a favourite season. To my great annoyance, Mr. Alois Trancy has decided to throw a Christmas party in a few weeks. Yes, he invited me . . . also I am sure that Anna and Claude are behind this debacle in some manner. Anyways, my smoking hot butler Sebastian just showed me the official guest list, like I even care. I think that it went something like this: 1. Sebastian- because I will follow my delicious little master wherever he goes! What the heck was that supposed to mean? It totally sounds like he's trying to flirt with me OMG! 2. Alois Trancy- yeah, well sorry about that but it is his party. 3. His Earldom Ciel Phantomhive- ehehe your name is too sexy my lord, too sexy! Now I am really scared, it's like he's planning to rape me or something! OMG I actually like wouldn't mind that too much. Did I actually think that? Wow, was that nun was one lucky nun or what? 3. Sammie, 4. Shizuka, 5. Svehla, 6. Starcatrose and 7. AnimeVamp1997. I am pretty sure that like 1000,000 more people are coming too. ****With all the love my cold heart can spare: Ciel P  
**Grell stood in the alley stunned for a good fifteen minutes. A part of him knew that it would be wrong to continue reading, but it felt so right! Plus, happy hour at his favourite gay club wasn't for another hour . . .  
**Dear Diary: Today the most crazy thing happened to me! Me and Sebastian were attending the Under Underground Rock Festival in Snookie's backyard and were actually having a really nice time. But then everything went really wrong . . . I was standing there drinking a mixture of one part vodka, two parts mouthwash and three parts eggnog getting my ears blown out by the sound orgasm that was the all woman rock band "Nuns With Guns" when the strangest thing happened. Sebastian jumped on stage and started making out with the lead singer! Actually I'm sure he did more than that but by that time I had nearly passed out and was being carried around by the audience. OMG it was so exhilarating yet disturbing at the same time! Everyone was cheering and it lasted a good ten minutes before Sebastian had to carry me home. Now I think that I will have nightmares for the next three days. With all the love that my drunk heart can spare: Ciel P  
**Grell just kept standing there, perhaps more stunned than before. He had been to that concert and it had given _him_ nightmares for a month! With a sigh, Grell turned the page to read the last and latest entry.  
**Dear Diary**: **I have nearly recovered from the rock festival, but still remain bed-ridden with the worst hangover ever! Sebastian was saying he didn't know what was wrong with me, because he usually adds rum to my tea every morning and every night. I wouldn't say that I am an alcoholic per say, however if Sebastian were not a demon butler I think he would make a good demon bartender. Anyways, I have resumed reading that novel "Playing Cards" and am nearly finished. I must say that it is the most refreshing piece of fiction I have read in a long, long time. OMG diary I was reading one day in bed . . . and then Sebastian . . . and then we . . . had some tea afterwards . . . it was pretty cool! I think I have now found a sure fire method of curing hangovers. I really wish that I could share it with all of you but it's kind of a secret! With all of the card playing skill that my heart can spare: Ciel P  
**Grell was honestly disappointed that there wasn't more to read, but he was already late for his date with Ryuk who would be sure to meet him at that bar. He said it would be a double date with Light and Misa-Misa, who were Grell's absolute favourite people ever! It would be so fun! Maybe Light would bring his notebook of friendship so that Grell could ask to write Sebastian's name there. For a moment the death god imagined a life where he could play cards with Sebastian too however that would mean also playing cards with Ciel and _that_ would be CielxGrell which was too scary to comprehend.

**Note: Thank you for reading this little story! I hope you liked it because it was sure fun to write! See you all at the next section. REVIEW! **


	28. Episode XXIX

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!  
****I feel like I should wait for more reviews, but these are too fun to write!**

1. _Part Two: What's Mine is Also Yours Babe  
_**Ciel Baby, This morning you may find something missing from your mansion. Something of the demon butler persuasion. Anyways, I absolutely **_**had**_** to invade your house at three in the morning today to steal your butler, a smoking American, an ex-sniper and some cute chipmunk type creature, gender undetermined so that I could force them to dress up like mythological characters and decorate my house! Also hope you don't mind but I raided your fridge, ate half a sausage and chugged a carton of milk. Don't be too sour about what happened last night babe. I kind of wanted to wake you up because they say that you're good in bed. At sleeping that is! See you at the party tomorrow!  
****Love Alois xOxxOoooXX  
****- I shall return everyone by at least midnight tonight, which gives you a good twelve or so hours to get ready. Also, don't eat the other half of the sausage.. I think it was expired..  
**Ciel re-read the message for the third time, squinting at the messy writing.  
_What the hell Alois? I can write better than that you bitch!  
_He wondered how he had stayed asleep.  
_Maybe it was the margarita-sickle I ate last night..  
_More than anything he wondered why Sebastian had left him so willingly  
_It's like you own him or something  
_He did own him or something!  
_Something needed to be done!_

"Master Trancy, this costume . . . it's very itchy" complained Claude  
"I like how it looks" said Grell  
"How the did you get here?" asked Sebastian  
"Do I sense a hint of disrespect?" growled Alois  
"Screw you blondie" shouted Hannah  
"Pass me them Christmas lights" called Timber  
"Whistle while you work" answered Canterbury

_I never signed up for this_ thought Claude  
_My hunk radar just went to maximum overdrive _thought Grell  
_What am I doing here? _thought Sebastian  
_It was the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my- _thought Alois  
_Who is hotter? Sebastian or Claude.. but they're too good looking to be straight_ thought Hannah  
_Why do we never talk in the anime?_ thought Timber  
_Because we're just too sexy_ thought Canterbury

2. _Shy Ronnie and Clyde: Kuroshitsuji Style  
_**Just another ordinary day at the neighbourhood bank . . .  
****Sebastian**: *wearing tight black short-shorts and a bushy red weave*  
We know the system . . . We've done the time . . .  
**Claude**: *Shy Ronnie sign taped to his shirt*  
**Sebastian**:  
Come on everybody it's a stick up, stick up  
Your money and your wallets we'll pick up, pick up  
And if you run, you're gonna die  
And at your funeral your momma gonna cry!  
**Claude**: *mumbles something*  
**Sebastian**:  
Shy Ronnie! Speak up! Use your outside voice  
Just imagine that everyone's naked . . .  
Shy Ronnie . . . why did I think you could do this?  
The police are on their way.  
Bye, bye Shy Ronnie *leaves*  
**Claude**:  
Shy Ronnie is back and he's kicking the shizz  
Got hung up on C.P but that butler is _his  
_They call me a spider cause I'm spinnin' a web  
And that dude named Sebastian I'm a callin' him Seb! Word.  
**Sebastian**:  
Hello again. I forgot some money . . .  
And this guy *grabs Ciel* We're gonna have sex!  
**Ciel**: No wait . . . hey!  
_**THE END**_


	29. Episode XXX

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****_Writing Contest_: Seven Minutes in Heaven**  
- the challenge is to write a short scene of the party game  
- two of the following (Sebastian, Ciel, Alois, Claude, Grell, Sexy Triplets, Laharl, Murdoc, Hannah, Aidou, Lelouch, Ikuto or William) are locked in a room together!  
- what music is playing? Pick more than one song if you like!  
- how will it turn out? Romantic? Funny? Awkward?  
- who knocks on the door to tell them it's over?  
-use your own writing format!  
-the best will make it to the next episode

Entry #1: RosalieCullenHale1  
~Nyaa Alois and Ciel are locked in a small closet together and in the background all the two boys heard were there two butlers laughoing as they play sexyback... and thats all i got haha Alois kisses ciel and then they have a makeout session. Sebastian hears ciels moans and bursts into the room when his jelousy takes control. Teehee

Entry #2: sammie-spazzmuffin  
The FUN song from Spongebob Squarepants is playing in the background. Two guests go into the closet blindfolded and mute so as not to give themselves away. Hands steer them into place, then the door is shut and bolted. A muffled voice comes from outside: "Okay, you can take your blindfolds off!"  
A tall, dark-haired figure removes his strip of cloth to reveal red eyes with slit pupils. The removal of the other blindfold reveals eyes the colour of luminous toxic sludge.  
"Oh hai, Will," Sebastian greets his partner in this game.  
William's eye twitches, but aside from that there is no reaction.  
"I see. Then you won't mind if I top you like a frackin' pat of butter?" Sebastian says in an attempt to move things along, after which he lunges for his stoic partner and gets a death scythe in the stomach.  
"That's not my death scythe," says Will.  
Suddenly the door is kicked in. "MY TURN~!" says Grell.  
THE END!

**More Entries Soon!  
****Check Back for Updates  
**


	30. Episode XXXI

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****THE EVERYBODY LOVES CIEL SHOW CHRISTMAS- NEW YEARS PARTY EXTRAVAGANZA!**

_UPDATES:  
__- _Sorry about the confusion about not being able to review Episode XXX a second time. I thought that the reviews would be deleted with it and the new chapter really would be like a new chapter. Anyways, this gives me a chance to get writing again. This time I hope to finish what I started with the first episode!  
_- _The writing contest seen in the previous chapter (which was more like an introduction) is still going and this time you can write more than one entry with any character you want. Please take your time and make them as long as you want (send a PM if you are worried about length)  
_- _Here's the deal.. I will replace Episode XXX with your entries

**THE MAIN CAST AND THEIR COSTUMES:  
****1. Alois Trancy (song: Tessallate- Tokyo Police Club)  
****Dressed like our favourite pretty boy know-it-all Izzy from the hit anime Durarara! Mr. Trancy came to party. Hide your children and your wives because with him on the dance floor things could get freaky!  
****2. Ciel Phantomhive (song: Doncamatic- Gorillaz)  
****By request of his fans, and because Starcatrose stole his clothes, Ciel was once again forced to dress like a woman. An easier way to get people to make out with him? Perhaps, but it's all in good fun..  
****3. Sebastian Michaelis (song: Beggin'- Madcon)  
****Sebastian has contacted his inner gangster, and he's come to play! Or something like that. Sporting a backwards ghetto hat and scuffed up sneakers with a keychain with shiny golden letters saying "I'M WITH CIEL WORD" just in case there was ever any doubt.  
****4. Claude Faustus (song: Canned Heat- Jamiroquai)  
****With a fashion sense that would put Kurt to shame, Claude wears a sparkling tuxedo and a scarf he made himself with little poodles embroidered onto it!  
****5. Anna B-nana (song: DISCOTHEQUE- Nana Mizuki)  
****As the song would suggest Anna's ready to get down, get down with a long black sequined dress and disco ball earrings. She's decided against fictional drinking tonight, but there is no guarantee.  
****6. Drocell Keinz (song: I'm Not Your Toy- La Roux)  
****Like a loyal dog, Drocell is wherever Anna is.. he's the best anime boyfriend a girl can ask for. He's dressed up like a holiday nutcracker but it's NOT because he's a puppet or anything geez!  
****7. Timber, Thompson, Canterbury (song: Fireflies: Owl City)  
****Our favourite silent brothers are dressed like those three men in boat from that one nursery rhyme which escapes me at the moment. There's not too much dancing for them.  
****8. Grell Sutcliff (song: Heartless: Kanye West)  
****What else would this guy wear but red, except this time he's really dressed up like the woman we've always wanted him to be! What party would be complete without a death god?**

**-Jammies and A Vampire: **_**Sammie and Aidou Hanabusa  
**_Aidou was not a happy vampire. He had been woken up and kidnapped in the middle of his afternoon nap to be taken to a mysterious party in a fiction realm many years before his time. To make matters worse, he was still dressed in his favourite flannel pyjamas and fuzzy bunny slippers. When his blindfold was removed he was just about ready to fake shoot someone.  
"Bang! Bang!" It was like every-day he exited his dorm all over again. The fangirls were especially bad this year, plus they were _Black Butler _fangirls which were the worst kind.  
"Shoot Me!" screamed a red-dressed drag queen running up to him with arms and legs flailing like some kind of octopus. Aidou was used to this comment but certainly not from a man, even though people said he was totally gay for Kaname and everything. Aidou jumped out of the crate he had be thrown in and proceeded to freeze solid most of the people in the room who were with him except for a certain blushing girl standing in the corner of the room. She was rather cute, wearing a fuzzy snowman costume.  
"W-where on earth am I?" he asked, narrowing his brilliant blue-green eyes.  
"The happiest place on earth!" she suddenly exclaimed  
"So now what do you want with me? Strip tease? Naked photo shoot? Or do you want me to drink your blood?"  
"I don't know about _my_ blood, but try this guy's blood!" Sammie pulled out a startled looking, half-dressed Ciel who had been hiding behind the curtains.  
"What the hell Sam?" exclaimed Ciel "Is this guy Alois' long lost brother?"  
"I'd like to think that I am much better looking" commented Aidou, and even thought he had no idea what they were talking about, he thought it was the right thing to say in such a situation.  
"So you want to drink my blood?" asked Ciel, trying to put his dress back on.  
"Sorry, but I don't do guys.."  
"Really? Well would you do the jammie shuffle with me then?"  
"Ciel! That's not something you ask a guy when you first meet him" -Sammie  
"Oh, come on he's already ready!" -Ciel  
"But I thought you had more class!" –Sammie  
"Oh what the heck! Let's do this and a 1 and a 2 and a 3 and a 4!" -Aidou  
"The jammie shuffle, the jammie shuffle, everyone put on your jammies now!" –Sammie  
It was then that Ciel brought in a tray of his favourite cutlery and started singing . . .  
"Knives, knives all kinds of knives! Everyone pick out your favourite-"  
"Young Master! What did I say about getting over-excited?" scolded Sebastian, dragging Ciel out by the collar.  
"So . . ." started Aidou once Sammie and him were alone "what do you want to do?"  
"THE JAMMIE SHUFFLE! THE JAMMIE SHUFFLE!"  
Aidou shrugged and resumed dancing. Maybe this was all some kind of strange dream. Those blood tablets he had been taking _were_ a little bit sketchy . . .

**-That's **_**Overlord**_** Laharl: **_**Laharl and AnimeVamp1997  
**_"Ah-ha-ha-ha! As demon _overlord_ of the netherworlds, let me say how honoured I am to be here!" the shorty prince of darkness Laharl called to his loyal subjects who were currently starting a mosh pit with a blonde sixteen year old disco chick and a nutcracker. He was standing on a podium behind a rather large chocolate statue of the boys kissing boys persuasion. It was quite perturbing. Even thought his date AnimeVamp1997 was lovingly giving him a back massage he couldn't help feeling that he was being ignored.  
"Soooo Annie, do you think I should use _blade rush _or _hurricane slash_ on this sucker?"  
"Umm I don't know if you need to destroy a statue to be recognized"  
"Don't knock it till you try it. Now . . . HERE I COME!"  
Recognizing Laharl's famous line from the Disgaea game series, all heads turned towards the blue-haired demon who was brandishing a blade much heavier that he was.  
"Don't do it Laharl!" cried a girl dressed like a roast turkey "I was up all night carving that!"  
"THAT'S OVERLORD LAHARL!" shouted Laharl as he promptly sliced chocolate Alois' head clean off. The hunk of chocolate flew across the room and hit Ciel square in the head.  
"WHAT THE . . . oh it's a chocolate head. SEBASTIAN!" cried Ciel  
"What is the matter my lord?" asked the butler who was never very far away.  
"Have I exceeded my sugar intake for the day?"  
"What would L say to that?" Sebastian answered  
"LET THEM EAT CAKE!" cried Laharl.  
"I AGREE!" shouted AnimeVamp1997, with a chocolate moustache. "CIEL HAVVA PIECE!"  
"ALOIS YOU TASTE GREAT!" shouted Ciel.  
"WHAT?" Alois shouted back from somewhere in the crowd.  
Sebastian did a dramatic face-palm. When would they ever learn? After a few minutes of confusion, Laharl had made his way back to the podium and was now proceeding to make addresses to random people.  
"Ah-ha-ha! You know, fighting always puts me into the mood to make speeches. A shout out to Sebastian, who is good at playing cards but a terrible lover! Have a great night"  
Sebastian made a face. Ciel looked away, ordering another Pina Colada. It was going to be another _long_ night. Claude had climbed the chocolate statue and was trying to dislodge chocolate Ciel's head with a pick-axe. Grell was glomping chocolate Alois and Pluto was crawling into the place where his head had been.

**- Drinking with Murdoc: **_**Murdoc Niccals and Starcatrose  
**_"I see you're drinking 1%. Is that because you think you're fat?" Murdoc asked Ciel. He was really bummed out because he had been trying to get _her_ attention all night with his best pick up lines which had not been working.  
"I eat cake because it stimulates . . ." Ciel stopped because things were getting awkward.  
"Oh, so you're _that_ kind of girl" laughed Murdoc "get me two hard lemonades for me and my date!"  
"You mean me right?" asked Starcatrose, the very person who had stolen Ciel's clothes.  
"Look kid, I don't mean no disrespect, but I don't really go for young boys . . ."  
"I'm not a man!" cried Starcatrose, slapping the Gorillaz bass player across the face.  
"That was just a kid, now let me show you how a real man impresses the ladies!" said Murdoc with a wicked grin, thrusting his hips around so that chains jingled from his sparkly pants.  
"I'M NOT A GIRL" shouted Ciel, taking a sip of the spiked lemonade.  
There was a familiar sounding burp coming from the seat next to him.  
"Hey, good looking. I'm totally drunk so you wanna kiss or what?"  
It was Sebastian! But he never touched a drop of alcohol in all his days of Phantomhive butler-ing! Yeah, butler-ing was a word which Ciel had just come up with.  
"My good man! Are you trying to steal this lovely young lady from my attention?"  
"Hic! So what if I am? Love is free ain't it?" laughed Sebastian, throwing an arm around his shocked master.  
"Wait a minute!" cried Starcatrose, running back to the bar to take care of some unfinished business.  
"If there is any CielxSebastian, I'm going to be the one to video record it!" she announced, adjusting her eye-patchand giving Murdoc a dirty look. He stuck out his unusually large tongue.  
"Ah, let lovers be lovers!" he laughed, taking a swig out of a flask on his hip.  
"I'm sorry for hitting you" she murmured, taking a picture of Sebastian falling off his stool as Ciel banged his head against the table. He was glad that Sebastian was too drunk to actually try anything.  
"Oh, I appreciate a chick who understands violence like I do!"  
It was then that Murdoc turned around and kissed Ciel full on the lips. He then proceded to get into a bar-fight with Sebastian while Starcatrose tried to revive Ciel, who had been reduced to a stuttering mess on the floor. She dragged him towards to crowds and pushed him randomly into a jumping mass of people.  
"T-that should have been me!" exclaimed Sebastian  
"She totally had the hots for me! And where have you ever seen MurdocxCiel?" argued Murdoc  
"Umm Ciel isn't a female character" admitted Anna, which caused Drocell to nod solemnly.  
"WHAT OMIGOSH! GET ME SOME MOUTHWASH!"

**- Room of Cats: **_**Ikuto and Shizuka  
**_Anna felt really kind of bad that she really had no idea about this mysterious Ikuto guy except that he came from some anime about eggs and he had something to do with cats. So to make up for any misunderstandings, Anna asked Sebastian to search for enough cats to fill a room with them where Ikuto and his date could feel comfortable. It was the very reason why Alois and her were able to lure him away from his precious master for a few hours before the party. Sebastian had delivered, bringing in no less than _twenty-three_ cats and kittens.  
Halfway through the party Anna excused herself to run up some stairs to the room where Shizuka and Ikuto sat awkwardly on a sofa together.  
"You two look so _cute _together" she exclaimed. Drocell nodded.  
"What is he doing here?" asked Shizuka, pointing to the human-sized nutcracker.  
"Oh haha! Keinzie is always following me everywhere. It's so sweet" Anna gushed.  
"Yeah, she's my soulmate or something" said Drocell  
"Carry me downstairs m'kay" asked Anna. As _Keinzie_ carried her away she mentioned something about the special devilled eggs she had made for them both if they decided to join the party.  
"I like eggs" muttered Ikuto, lifting a cat off of his feet.  
"Me too" said Shizuka, who was actually allergic to felines.  
Meanwhile, the party downstairs was still going strong. Alois' favoirte song _Love Game_ by Lady Gaga was playing in the background; a song which always made him want to glomp someone. This time it was Ciel, who had recovered somewhat from Murdoc kissing him but was too distracted to notice.  
"Did you hear something Ciel?" asked Alois, thinking her heard a stampede of feet slowly getting louder.  
A few moments later the party was interrupted by an actual stampede of cats, with Ikuto at their lead.  
"Viva Les Cattos!" shouted Shizuka, holding a kitten above her head like something out of _The Lion King.  
_"What she said!" shouted Ikuto, who was having more fun than he bargained for.  
Anna was not in the least surprised. These things _always_ happened on her show.  
"So does this mean you want the eggs?" she asked, nearly getting hit in the face by a swarm of claws and fur.  
"Anna, some help here" said Drocell, who had just become a scratching post. Everyone had to laugh.

**- Drive me Home:**_** Lelouch and Svehla  
**_It had been a long night, but the party had finally come to an end. The chocolate statue had been reduced to a heap of shavings and the underwear which had been used to decorate it. Most of the guests had filed out, and even Anna had driven home to get some sleep. Alois was asleep on top of Claude who was lying on a large bed which had been placed in the middle of the dance-floor with the original purpose of people jumping up and down on it. Sebastian was snoring beside them, and Ciel figured that he might just have to deal with being the one underneath _him_. The hangover he would have in the morning would make up for everything. But in one dark corner of the ballroom, there was still a couple dancing among a sea of empty cups, streamers and some pretzel crumbs. Lelouch and Svehla. The roast turkey girl was humming along to Lelouch's quick footsteps.  
"It's getting late" he said, looking towards the open door where Grell was practicing cartwheels.  
"I know" said Svehla tiredly. She was wearing an expression somewhere between a frown and a smile.  
"What's wrong" asked Lelouch, pausing for a moment as he twirled Svehla in a neat circle  
"I don't want to go home yet. Not tonight. Not ever" she sighed.  
"Where do you want to go then?" asked Lelouch in a whisper.  
"To the world of _anime_! The place where you people all come from!" she exclaimed, motioning towards a whirlpool forming on the floor which would return her to a life where she was Svehla no more.  
"Can I drive you home?" asked Lelouch, leading Svehla towards the whirlpool.  
Svehla laughed "Anytime you want to" she called, jumping back home.  
For a moment Lelouch was confused. He didn't belong in _this_ anime world.  
"Hey guys!" he shouted to the four-some in the dimming party lights.  
"Go back to _Code Geass_" called Alois.  
"So _that's _what you're watching when you're alone in your room?" asked Claude  
"Psh. What did you think I was watching?"  
"_Fruits Basket_ or something?" Claude guessed.  
"Honestly?"  
"Team Yuki!"

* * *

**WOW I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS THING! AND BEFORE FINAL EXAMS TOO! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story up until this point and my special guests Sammie, Starcatrose, Shizuka, AnimeVamp1997 and Svehla! R & R or write the "Seven Minutes in Heaven" contest (see episode XXX) I hope to resume writing in a month or so! Cheers!**


	31. Episode XXXII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: I have not written a new episode in a _long_ time I know, but no need to be sad, because now exams are almost over and I have loads of free time!

Andrew-Felix-Jennifer-Friedrich-Trancy-Phantomhive  
**Age: **unknown  
**Species**: demon/human  
**Appearance**: blonde with an eye-patch and a pet iguana who can both roll and smoke doobies  
**Relationship Status**: available, hot and dangerous, ready for anything  
**Gender**: Male or Female, depending on the weather  
**Likes**: candy, knitting, interior design, kinky boots  
**Dislikes**: long names, cooking, laser cats, vampires

**Alois**: We all needed some time to recover from that party ah, and good news everyone! You know that baby that Ciel's been carrying all these months? Well he finally had it!  
**Ciel**: I had what? What are you talking about?  
**Alois**: Our baby. Don't tell me that you forgot. I know that pregnancy does things to a person but . . .  
**Ciel**: *nervous laugh* Then what would it's name be?  
**Andrew-Felix-Jennifer-Friedrich: **Mother! Father!  
**Anna B-nana**: How do you like the name?  
**Ciel & Alois**: It's good enough.  
**Anna B-nana**: Well little _Andrew-Felix-Jennifer-Friedrich_, welcome to the show  
**Andrew: **It's an honour, though I don't understand how exactly I came to be.  
**Alois**: Oh son, you don't have to understand these things!  
**Ciel**: What the hell? I though she/he/it was female  
**Andrew**: Mother, would it be alright if I took over this show?  
**Anna B-nana**: B-but, I'm the host already. Why do you want to host this thing?  
**Andrew**: Auntie Anna, can you learn to share? Just this once? Please?  
**Ciel**: Whatever makes you the most happy cupcake! Just know that we all love you!  
**Andrew**: *evil grin* (Mu-ha-ha! They are already falling for my plan)

1. _The Everybody Loves Ciel Show_ Vacation Special  
**Andrew's Iguana**: As the new host of the _Everybody Loves Ciel Show_, my master Mr. Trancy-Phantomhive has decided to blow the show's already tight budget to take everyone on a trip to none other than the birthplace of anime, the eastern nation of Japan! Our heroes are currently sitting on a long flight to reach their destination.  
**Andrew**: That was a great introduction! I'll have to buy you some asian hemp products. Anyways, sorry everyone- I couldn't afford first class so you all have to share seats. We have Anna & Alois, Ciel & Sebastian, Claude & Drocell, all of father's wives and an extra seat for me!  
**Anna B-nana**: *pouts* Why do I have to share a seat with this guy? It's not fair!  
**Alois**: Why are you sitting on top of me? I lost feeling in my legs and hour ago.  
**Anna B-nana**: Are you saying that I'm heavy or something? Because if you'd rather trade places . . .  
**Drocell**: *underneath Claude* You look beautiful honey!  
**Claude**: This seat is kinda hard. Can I switch places?  
**Andrew**: Gawd, is this how this show always operates? Lame. I can't wait until this is over.  
**Ciel**: *underneath Sebastian* At least you can breathe! Unlike some people.  
**Sebastian**: Oh my lord, is my rock hard butt crushing you? I'm so sorry about that!  
**Anna B-nana**: *crosses legs* Alois you totally just farted and now you're stinking up the place.  
**Alois**: *mumbles unintelligibly* Uwa . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh dear, I think he passed out.  
**Andrew**: *yawns* This flight is so _boring_, did any of you bring travel games?  
**Anna B-nana**: I brought twister. We can play it in the washroom once the seat-belt sign is off.  
**Ciel**: Please, just kill me now. How many hours is this flight?  
**Andrew's Iguana: **We'll be there by morning!  
**Andrew**: My challenge- entertain me and you can switch places with the iguana.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**Anna B-nana**: I know this was short. I really need inspiration! If you have any ideas or comments please review! THANKS


	32. Episode XXXIII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Andrew**: It's not easy being the love child of famous celebrities. Oh and to clear something up, Andrew-Felix-Jennifer-Friedrich Trancy-Phantomhive is my full name, so don't get any idea that I'm more than one person. I don't really know how I got here, but I hope to find out one of these days.

1. Phoner to Arizona- a lizard, the ex-host and her boyfriend, the child and his parents (their butlers too)  
**Iguana**: *curled up on his master's head* Has everyone managed to fit inside?  
**Andrew**: *sitting cross-legged in the bathroom sink* I sure hope so! Anna, set up the game board.  
**Anna B-nana**: *got a good spot on the toilet seat* Just a minute. I have to find it first.  
**Ciel**: *has somehow managed to become lodged in the air vent* It's actually kinda nice in here.  
**Claude**: *trying to learn how to knit but instead winding yarn around everyone*  
**Andrew**: I do not want this sort of disorganized mayhem to occur on this show. Daddy! Slap some sense into these idiots right now! Or I'll sick my iguana on them all!  
**Alois**: Oh Anna, I think you may have left the game-board underneath your seat *winks* and seeing as our darling _son_ Andrew is closest to the door, I think he should retrieve it . . .  
**Ciel**: *voice echoing through pipes* HE'S NOT MY SON!  
**Andrew**: *leaves* Don't have too much fun while I'm gone okay?  
**Ciel**: *catching on* Okay! Great, now that he's gone I'm taking his place. Someone grab my foot and pull down really hard . . . Okay, anytime now. It's not very comfortable up here. But take your time.  
**Anna B-nana**; *fist on palm* That's it! We need to do something about this _child_ of yours *looks at Alois who is being crushed against the wall by Sebastian* He's nothing but trouble.  
**Claude**: Damn, I think the iguana is listening . . .  
**Sebastian**: Yeah, I don't really like the way it's looking at me  
**Ciel**: Oh . . . I found a cell phone up here. We can call for help. Wait . . . I'll attach it to this string here . . .  
**Drocell**: Okay I'll call for help! What's the emergency number  
**Sebastian**: I think I have it written down on a napkin in my pocket.  
**Alois**: Shit, don't tell me that you need me to move out of the way or anything!  
**Andrew**: *walks in* Get out of the way puppet man! H-hey what's going on here. What are you doing with that phone. And the twister board wasn't on the seat.  
**Alois**: Quick someone hit him over the head before he notices what's going on!  
**Andrew**: Daddy! What are you talking about . . . *cries* I just wanted to have some fun . . . *sniff*  
**Anna B-nana**: This wasn't _my_ idea

2. DISCOTHEQUE- a hot and happening club in downtown Tokyo.  
**Anna B-nana**: I have a request. Nana Mizuki's DISCOTHEQUE, and make it snappy  
**Andrew**: Chu-lu-chu-lu-chu-lu-pa-ya-pa!  
**Sebastian**: *singing* _DISCO LADY, DISCO LADY_ *gets slapped*  
**Ciel**: What's your problem? This is a public place. And we're in a foreign country.  
**Andrew**: B-but I asked him to sing!  
**Ciel**: And he agreed to it! Sebastian, don't tell me that you're a Nana Mizuki fan!  
**Sebastian**: It's true. I love her music *blushes*  
**Claude**: OMIGOSH EVERYONE! LOOK WHO I FOUND!  
**Random Voice**: Oh, hey everyone. It's been a while.  
**Claude**: OMIGOSH NOT THAT GUY! THIS GUY!  
**Light Yagami**: This is my favourite song! What a coincidence, meeting you guys here. I'm actually on exam break right now, so can I hang out with you guys? I don't want to be a burden though.  
**Andrew**: There is one test and one test only that will determine that you are cool enough to join our party.  
**Light**: Cool enough eh? I don't think that we've met. What's your name?  
**Andrew**: It's Andrew. Felix. Jennifer. Friedrich Trancy-Phantomhive.  
**Light**: Which name is it then? That's too much at once.  
**Andrew**: Sorry, but you snooze you lose. If you can't deal with the name then you're out.  
**Light**: B-but . . . you guys are my idols.  
**Andrew**: TALK TO THE HAND!  
**Anna B-nana**: And so, Light had to spend another night as Misa's arm candy. It was the end of another attempted Death Note cross-over. We were all still confused about why Andrew had so many names. We were even more confused why he was still calling Ciel _mother_ and Alois _father_. Maybe it was just a really bad joke. Maybe Andrew was actually a sociopath with plans to kill us all in our sleep that night. Where was he actually from? Certainly not from the loins of two _male_ adolescents. Even if they had done the "dirty deed" which was a matter still to be speculated against. He was probably just the creation of a disturbed mind. Yes, a highly disturbed mind. Anna hesitated to say that he was perhaps a better host that her. Drocell knew that he was a puppet, but he remained human to the extent where he was in love. Random Voice, from his encounter with Light has been rushed to the emergency room. Claude didn't stop speaking in caps-locks until three in the morning and Sebastian remained a loyal Mizuki fan who was unashamed to say so. Alois knew that the current family that he had was the best one that he could hope for. Ciel was actually having a good time.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**

**

* * *

**

I like to think that these short chapters keep readers happy and my brain from going numb over school and exams! So, Andrew is _not_ actually anyone on this show's son. The plot thickens! See you all when exams are over. It will be scandal-tastic! In the mean time, I could use any requests for this "Japan Vacation" maybe some cross-over ideas? Games for Andrew? A carrot stick for the iguana? *snores*


	33. Episode XXXIV

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: I made myself host again, so I think I should say something here.  
**Andrew**: That's co-host! Oh hey everyone! *big smile*  
**Anna B-nana**: (he's such a loser..)

1. Saying That You Wrote The_ Communist Manifesto_ Won't Help You Pick Up Girls  
**Andrew**: I was originally born in 1840 somewhere in Germany under the name Andrew Friedrich Trancy-Phantomhive, which was still a rather long name at the time. Anyways, how I got this name is no mystery, as you will inevitably discover. When I was eight years old, I had a job delivering papers. One freezing cold winter I was biking through the snow throwing papers around haphazardly when all of a sudden I heard some German swearing. OMG it was my idol that strange old man Karl Marx. Who didn't know him from his wild escapades in the streets running naked and the way that he sit around and blow bubbles from his front step? It was hard to miss. Anyways, seeing the old man's distress I had to stop and see that he was okay. That was how it all started, the road to fame for me was carved at a very early age.  
**Karl Marx**: What the hell are you doing throwing papers at the elderly?  
**Andrew**: Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?  
**Karl Marx**: Well there's this chocolate bar that . . . but never-mind that! Do you like writing kid?  
**Andrew**: My handwriting is so illegible that it looks like a dog wrote it!  
**Karl Marx: **That's exactly what I'm looking for!  
**Andrew**: Anyways, this old man had the idea that I would write for him this amazing book that would make us all very rich and famous some day. I honestly wondered about that, but alas, being an orphan I had no choice but to listen to him and start writing as it would bring bread and schnitzel to the table.  
**Karl Marx**: Meet my associate, Friedrich Engels!  
**Friedrich**: Guten-tagen! It's a pleasure to meet you.  
**Andrew**: Nay, I cannot work with someone with the same name as me!  
**Karl Marx**: Really, that's you real name?  
**Friedrich**: I just want to write this so I can pick up women in bars one day by saying "I wrote the _Communist Manifesto_ so I must be smart and therefore good in bed!"  
**Andrew**: Understandable. How about I write it and you can put your name on it after?  
**Friedrich**: Sounds like a plan!  
**Andrew**: It sure took a while for that final manuscript to be written. I'm not going to lie; we were pretty drunk while writing it, but it sure sounded smart. Who knew that one day it would spread the word of communism around the world! Hell, I didn't even _know_ what communism was. I just wrote the thing!  
**Friedrich**: Hey good looking, did you know that I wrote The _Communist Manifesto_?  
**Miss Random Voice**: Oh my gosh, does that automatically make you a smart man and a good lover?  
**Andrew**: *facepalm* That's pretty much the story of my childhood.

2. The Funtom Company of Japan  
**  
Room #1**: **Sebastian, Ciel, Anna B-nana, Drocell  
****Sebastian**: Young master, it is time to wake up.  
**Ciel**: *cough* W-what? But it's so early . . .  
**Sebastian**: We have an early morning tour to attend. The Funtom Company of Japan  
**Anna B-nana**: *in the bed opposite* Did I spell that right?  
**Drocell**: Who cares? The company was only a worthwhile when people thought that they sold drugs!  
**Anna B-nana**: Yeah that's so funny!

**Room #2: Andrew, Lizard, Claude, Alois  
****Alois**: Claude! That last foot massage was not long enough!  
**Andrew**: Yeah, listen up because my father *wink-wink* gets what he wants!  
**Lizard**: There's something I should tell you

**Later on the tour bus.  
****Tour Guide**: Welcome everyone to the spectacular Funtom Company Tour!  
**Anna B-nana**: Whoa! This is so amazing!  
**Tour Guide**: Don't be too impressed. I'm just here to sell you things.  
**Ciel**: I think that I should say something here.  
**Tour Guide**: Kid, you shouldn't interrupt. It's rude.  
**Ciel**: Do you know who I am?  
**Tour Guide**: Not really. Nope. Sorry.

**Later in a giant warehouse.  
****Anna B-nana**: Whoa! This place is so big!  
**Alois**: BTW Ciel, what does this company make?  
**Ciel**: You don't know? They make toys . . . candy . . .  
**Claude**: They make drugs right?

**Later on the main production line.  
****Anna B-nana**: Whoa! Look at all the drugs!  
**Drocell**: Unfortunately, I think this really is candy.  
**Sebastian**: I'll taste some. After all I am the queen's official drug testing dog.  
**Ciel**: THEY'RE NOT DRUGS  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh Ciel, you're not fooling anyone.  
**HONESTLY NO DRUGS! (well maybe some)**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	34. Episode XXXV

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
Anna B-nana**: Featuring the truth about one of Andrew's many names, a _Pretty Cure_ crossover and a _Cromartie High School_ crossover! Enjoy, and don't forget to review _sebo_!

1. I Was a Teenage Vaudeville Showgirl  
**Andrew**: I have always wanted to be a great performer, dancing under the spotlight looking out over an audience of people who have come to see me and only me. In the small town of my youth, there was only one way I could accomplish this dream; by becoming a vaudeville legend. It was no simple task, firstly all of the male dancing roles had been taken. There was only one spot left, for a female dancer center stage. So what did I do when I found out that I could not perform at the local saloon? I changed my name and auditioned. My friends tried to warn me by saying "you're a man" and "tights are uncomfortable" but really! There was no way that such comments could hold me back from my true potential.  
**Cher: **This is _burlesque _baby, so you better show us what you can do.  
**Andrew**: Umm . . . I think this is the wrong audition.  
**Cher**: Honey, you're here for a reason. You've got butt-loads of poise and killer talent.  
**Andrew**: So does this mean I get the part?  
**Cher**: Well, we really need someone to fill that empty spot in tonight's show. The dancer is sick, her understudy is sick and you don't even want to know about the understudy's replacement!  
**Andrew**: By the way, my name is umm . . . Jennifer!  
**Cher**: Look, I know you're a boy. But we're desperate.  
**Andrew**: So that was how I got the part. Before I knew it we were performing across the entire country! I could deal with the wig and the tights, because I was following my dream. I was the happiest guy in the world, surrounded by beautiful women while cross-dressing and doing what I loved!  
**Now you know.. Thank me later..**

2. Pretty Cure the _Black Butler Version  
_**Sebastian**: They said that it could not be done  
**Claude**: A serious anime like Black Butler mixed with a magical girls anime like Pretty Cure  
**Ciel**: I was a regular rich bitch middle school student who was pretty much better than like, everyone when my whole life changed; a magical butler from the garden of light appeared in my room at 3:00 in the morning!  
**Sebastian**: Please save us oh great one _sebo_!  
**Ciel**: What are you talking about?  
**Sebastian**: As a Pretty Cure warrior you are the only one who can stop the forces of darkness _sebo  
_**Ciel**: Why do you keep saying _sebo_?  
**Sebastian**: That's how I always talk _sebo  
_**Ciel**: Why me? Why? *facepalm* Why do these things always happen to me?  
**Alois**: I was a regular bad-ass pretty boy who usually got what I wanted, I was my school's most valuable rugby team captain when my whole life changed; I was driving my motorcycle along the freeway when a magical butler from the garden of light appeared on my back seat!  
**Claude**: You are the only hope for us _claudo_!  
**Alois**: What are you doing on the back of my bike?  
**Claude**: Don't know actually. Sorry _claudo  
_**Alois**: So you wanna get some shots?  
**Claude**: I don't drink thanks _claudo  
_**Andrew**: Nya-ha-ha! I'm gonna destroy this place and make you all my servants!  
**Ciel**: *jumps out of a random car* That's just _wrong_!  
**Sebastian**: You tell him _sebo  
_**Claude**: Transform now you two _claudo  
_**Alois**: It was that creepy kid who spent most of his time in the library or stalking me.  
**Ciel**: Emissary of light . . . PURE PHANTOMHIVE!  
**Alois**: Emissary of light . . . PURE TRANCY!  
**Sebastian**: . . .  
**Claude**: . . .  
**It was cancelled after the first episode**

3. Phantomhive _vs._ Cromartie High School  
**Thug #1**: Uhh . . . those guys had no mercy . . .  
**Thug #2**: The coldest, most heartless sophomores I've ever seen!  
**Kamiyama**: What seems to be the problem men?  
**Thug #1**: We were in a fight with another school and got totally owned..  
**Hayashida**: Was it those guys at Bass High? Or some Destrade jerks?  
**Thug #2**: No . . . it was those damn Phantomhive punks  
**Kamiyama**: Are you sure that that's a real high school in Japan?  
**Hayashida**: I've heard rumours about the place. It's pretty new.  
**Mechazawa**: DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! *cough*  
**Hayashida**: Darn, the thing's broken again . . .  
**Kamiyama**: Don't call your fellow _human_ friend a thing!  
**Ciel**: Hey losers! Nice robot you got there. Not.  
**Alois**: H-hey I thought you said we were going shopping! Ciel!  
**Anna B-nana**: No, I just wanted to see what the admission requirements are  
**Kamiyama**: Actually this is an all-boys school for juvenile delinquents  
**Andrew**: Are you punks ready for some more of this? *holds up fist*  
**Thug** **#1**: Are you kids from Phantomhive?  
**Andrew**: I'm a kid _from_ a Phantomhive! *bad joke*  
**Hayashida**: What the hell kind of smart talk is that?  
**Kamiyama**: Perhaps you two are talking about the wrong high school.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	35. Episode XXXVI

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: Review if you were directed here by the most awesome Kuroshitsuji Kangaroo Court! Review for the good sweet righteousness of it all! And if nothing else, do it for the children!  
**Iguana**: *looks around mysteriously- oooh suspense! I can't take it ahh! Ohhh! Ahhh!*  
**Andrew**: What was that, you leathery package? (wow, that's just . . . umm . . .)  
**Anna B-nana**: My inner mind theatre! *thank you Ouran High School Host Club*  
**Tamaki**: *Haruhi in a bathing suit* OH YEAH!  
**Alois**: *Ciel in a bathing suit* I . . . umm . . . ah . . . I don't even . . .  
**Ciel**: *Sebastian in a bathing suit* OMIGOSH! Where did that come from? *blushes like crazy*  
**Sebastian**: *Claude in a bathing suit* NOOOO! *coughs* What are you looking at?  
**Claude**: *Alois in a-* DON'T EVEN GO THERE!

1. Prank Calls & Bad Nicknames  
**Anna B-nana**: *a phone rings* Oh, who is that Andy?  
**Andrew**: Don't call me that! It's your creepy friend Sammie Spazz-whatever. . .  
**Ciel**: *examines fingernails* Oh not her again. I thought that this show was the one place where I could hide from that woman! THE ONLY PLACE! *cries*  
**Sammie**: Anna, howzit going? (LOL the show's not _that_ bad geez)  
**Anna B-nana**: SCANDALACIOUS! What's the sitch?  
**Kim Possible**: That line is copyrighted!  
**Ron**: *does he have a last name even..* WHAT SHE SAID!  
**Rufus**: Squeak! *does not talk I think*  
**Sammie**: You think you should call me Brittany? That is my real name you know..  
**Andrew**: What about _Brit-o_? You seemed to _love_ that one *nefarious laugh*  
**Sammie**: Can it you freak! Talk to the hand, and get a life!  
**Alois**: I'm supposed to say something here because you abused my son? Or something?  
**Andrew**: He asked it as a question..  
**Ciel**: Andrew, you're NOT our son. But you're a nice guy okay?  
**Anna B-nana**: Ah, the glory of youth! *gets all nostalgic*  
**Andrew**: A nice guy you say? You people sicken me *slams door*  
**Sammie**: Anywho, now that he's gone do you wanna play a phone game?  
**Ciel**: That sounds . . . awfully suspicious coming from you.  
**Alois**: PHONE SEX! I'll get the hand sanitizer!  
**Anna B-nana**: We went over this Trancy! Claude is still in rehab for his soap addiction.  
**Ciel**: That's how Andrew was born, so I'll have to pass  
**Sammie**: You just said he's not your son..  
**Anna B-nana**: Lemme try something  
**Brit-o**: . . . *looks around suspiciously* It's the A-FLOCK-ALYPSE! Squack- Squack-_ SQUAK_!  
**Ciel**: She doesn't know how to spell . . .  
**Anna B-nana**: Never mind!

2. Intervention Kuroshitsuji Style  
**Anna B-nana**: There's a lot of joy in writing the _shit_ part of Kuroshitsuji, yes. A lot of joy.  
**Sebastian**: Anna! Remember why we are here?  
**Anna B-nana**: There's a _shitsuji_ that needs our help! (LOL)  
**Claude**: What are you guys doing here?  
**Alois**: This is an intervention *tries to say it with a straight face but fails*  
**Anna B-nana**: Claude, we're here because we care about you.  
**Random Voice**: I brought you some more shampoo . . . oh!  
**Alois**: Random Voice! You should be ashamed.  
**Sammie**: It's the APOC-A-FISH! Blub- Blurb- _BLUB_!  
**Ciel**: It looks like I came just in time. It seems that granny was wrong about something.  
**Claude**: There's no such thing as a shampoo addiction.  
**Anna B-nana**: It figures . . .  
**Granny Phantomhive**: Have some rum dearie! Makes you feel better.  
**Claude**: Oh, okay!  
**Anna B-nana**: We're here to stop habits, not introduce them..  
**Ciel**: *takes a swig* I don't see the harm  
**Alois**: _Sober girls around me they be acting like they drunk . . . acting like they drunk . . . they be-  
_**Anna B-nana**: ALOIS! You're a bad influence on a minor. This show needs more class  
**Ciel**: *drunkenly* It hasn't stopped him before . . . hic!  
**Alois**: You are so much more fun when you drink!  
**Drocell**: *walks in* Anna! Babe-raham Lincoln! Sweet thang! The love of my life!  
**Claude**: Oh stop, you're making me blush!  
**Drocell**: No Claude. You're _Tranderson Cooper_ (LOL)  
**Anna B-nana**- **Sweet Thang of Drocell Keinz since 2010**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	36. Episode XXXVII

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****ATTENTION READERS: this will be the second last episode I am going to write.. so far this story has over **_**33,310**_** words and 183 lovely reviews: so thank you everyone!  
****Something short now for your entertainment!**

1. Kuro Music & Shit Lyrics  
**Anna B-nana**: Before the trio went into the risky business serving the Trancy household, they were prominent songwriters and managed the famous boy band: _Kuro-Shit-Soundsystem  
_**Timber**: There were some rough times during those years, though we always managed to stay together and support each other. Heck, we were so popular that at one point we opened for Michael Jackson back in the eighties! You might recognize me as an extra-zombie in his thriller video, though the makeup was pretty thick. One of my brothers had a saucy romance with Betty White, when she was more Betty and less, umm . . . white.  
**Anna B-nana**: My mom just told me that Reba is actually white! The moral is that from portrayal of people on _Saturday Night Live_ you learn nothing..  
**Thompson**: It was not all fun and games. For a while our group fell on some hard times. If you think that humans are all junkies and addicts you don't even know the half of it! When every girl wants a piece of that ass of yours it can be very stressful. Oh what am I saying? I loved every minute of it!  
**Canterbury**: Oh Betty . . . what a fine piece of woman! *blushes*  
**Thompson**: Remember that time with Russell Brand?  
**Timber**: Oh _that_ was the Kuroshitsuji alright!  
**Anna B-nana**: From now on we will be using _Kuroshitsuji_ to replace well . . . shit. Cause this is a show with standards! We must maintain our image!  
**Canterbury**: Flush the drugs down the toilet mate!  
**Timber: **Hor-hor-hor! That is outrageous. Scandalous biscuits.  
**Thompson**: Damn what were they thinking when they gave us no scripts in the anime?  
**Canterbury**: Yes, but we had fun drawing things while Claude was dancing on a table because he discovered his taste for young boys and souls trapped in rings! I love crayons! Whee . . .  
**Timber**: Hurrah crayons!  
**Alois**: Their real success came when they stopped talking  
**Grell**: They were fun to murder!  
**Sebastian**: Good times, good times.  
_**Kuro-Shit-Soundsystem**_**: the Beatles of the 1800's**

1. Goodbye Andrew  
**Andrew**: This is mighty good therapy after our arses got handed to us of the last episode of Kuroshitsuji Kangaroo Court. Which may I mention, is not even a court!  
**Anna B-nana**: We are glad that you agreed to talk with us today  
**Andrew**: Kuroshitsuji! Is this an intervention?  
**Claude**: Yep, pretty much. Care for some shampoo?  
**Andrew**: No thanks, I don't do that stuff anymore.  
**Anna B-nana**: Anymore?  
**Drocell**: I have some questions for you!  
**Andrew**: Oh goody. And can I ask why I have been tied to this chair?  
**Anna B-nana**: We want answers and we are going to get them! *demonic smile*  
**Andrew**: Please! Be gentle with me! I have a weak constitution!  
**Anna B-nana**: Oh really? That's surprising to someone who wants to steal an inheritance!  
**Andrew**: *smiles* Who me? I don't know what you're talking about…  
**Drocell**: Oh Kuroshitsuji, we are getting nowhere with this.  
**Oh Kuroshitsuji is right!**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
****Thanks For Reading!**


	37. LAST EPISODE

**Welcome to the Everybody Loves Ciel Show!  
****Anna B-nana**: If you are reading this, hopefully you have been one of the 187 reviewers and hopefully you have read (or are about to read) all thirty seven chapters! It has honestly been a blast to write this thing.. but this will either be an end or a long, long break. I am going to university next year, so I may not have time for this. Either way, you have all been a greater audience than I have ever hoped for! All I can say is thank-you internet strangers and friends! It's been fun!  
**Alois**: Now wait a minute y'all. This show ain't for everybody. Only the sexy people. Aw yeah.  
**Ciel**: We're not finished with you yet!  
**Claude**: MAGICAL PEACE SIGN OF DEATH!  
**Sebastian**: Is that really necessary?

1. Party in the Back of a Van 2011  
**Anna B-nana**: To celebrate our last episode we are straight up having a party in the back of a van  
**Alois**: THE BRAKES! USE THE BRAKES!  
**Ciel**: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!  
**Sebastian**: With that attitude he'll fail his driver's test for sure..  
*random blood curdling scream*  
**Alois**: Whoa there. I think you just hit something  
**Claude**: My god! I think that there's an _animal _on the windshield.  
**Ciel**: NO BACKSEAT DRIVING  
**Random Voice**: Will someone please tell me why he's driving in the first place  
**Anna B-nana**: Anything can happen, if you _believe_ in yourself!  
**Grell**: *outside of car- on the windshield* I feel so ignored..  
**Alois**: Ciel! You forgot to signal! No changing lanes in a . . . OMIGOSH . . . ah . . . never-mind.  
**Drocell**: Hey look over there! It's a hitch-hiking gang! Ciel, stop the van so that we can pick them up!  
**Ciel**: I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, we're going too fast to stop in time.  
**Drocell**: Dammit Ciel, you may make a good doll, but what kind of man are you?  
**Alois**: *nods* He has a point you know . . .  
**Claude**: Rule #1 of driver training is to always stop for hitchhikers!  
**Anna B-nana**: Hey, isn't that _Andrew_ and his little friends  
**Gang Member**: *gives the finger*  
**Andrew**: Oooh! Mother! Father! Stop the car!  
**Ciel**: Oh hell to the no.  
**Sebastian**: *throws a five dollar bill out the window* BUY SOMETHING NICE!  
**Ciel**: I'm sure they will. Now where's that IKEA we've been looking for? I want their balls  
**Drocell**: I the context of such a dirty minded show, you shouldn't say that..  
**Grell**: Someone understands me! *gets wiped off window*  
**Ciel**: God, I mean MEAT-BALLS you perverts..  
**Anna B-nana**: Just keep in the left lane and take the next exit . . .  
**Ciel**: Thanks! HEY some $%# just cut me off! Where did you learn how to drive? MY GOD YOU %#&# mushroom chewing %&$# lemon scented &%$# son of a &^%$ rhubarb &^%$ with sixteen potatoes! Bitch!  
**Sebastian**: You shouldn't call people son of a rhubarb. That's crude.  
**Anna B-nana**: Someone once called me a mushroom chewer and I was in my room for three days!  
_**Once a lemon scented son of a rhubarb, always a lemon scented son of a rhubarb**_

2. _Bonus Song_: "Beast With a Rake" –Kuro-Shit-Soundsystem (circa 1854)  
Written by: Anna B-nana & sammie-spazzmuffin writer of the most awesome KKC!  
**Timber**: Gimme a sick beat . . .  
**Canterbury**: Beats like that don't come easy!  
**Thompson**: And a 1-2-3-4!  
I grew up as a gardener but I hate plants (he hates plants)  
I tried to touch some dirt, but hey I don't like ants (those damn ants)  
But when I saw your face there must have been a mistake (t'was shake and bake)  
Cause all that I could say was . . .  
I'm a beast with a rake  
A beast with a rake!  
Whoo-hoo-hoo  
What a mistake!  
Whoo-hee-hee-hee  
Yeah when I looked at your face  
Whoo-hee-hee-hoo  
All I could say is:  
I'm a beast with a rake!  
You must have really thought that I was telling lies (why tell lies)  
Cause when I cut your roses; everyone cries (don't make me cry)  
When I saw your face there must have been a mistake (oh, not again)  
Cause all that I could say was . . .  
I'm a beast with a rake  
A beast with a rake!  
Whoo-hoo-hoo  
What a mistake!  
Whoo-hee-hee-hee  
Yeah when I looked at your face  
Whoo-hee-hee-hoo  
I dislike bees and I ain't fond of flies (even butter-)  
But you, babe, are so lovely I keep telling lies! (lil' white ones)  
I'm a beast in bed and I'm a beast baking cakes, (even cup-)  
But one thing I'm not is a beast with a rake!  
A beast with a rake, a beast with a rake! (HEY!)  
I admit it, dawlin', that was a mistake! (OH!)  
I can't garden worth crap! I'm such a fake! (SO!)  
So I told you the truth and you said, 'For cod's sake!' (Oh?)  
You said, 'Truthfully, this whole time I've been lying! (tellin' liess!)  
I'm allergic to flowers! They make me look like I'm crying! (got red eyes!)  
When I saw your face there must have been a mistake (yeah, this again)  
Cause all I could say was . . .  
I'm into beasts with rakes.  
A beast with a rake!  
Whoo-hoo-hoo  
What a mistake!  
Whoo-hee-hee-hee  
Yeah when I looked at your face  
Whoo-hee-hee-hoo  
_**  
**_**FOR THE LAST TIME  
****Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
